A Vampire's Kiss
by noitcelfeR
Summary: Kagome's the queen of vampires, the quintessential Dracula. What happens when she falls in love with the leader of the werewolves, her mortal enemy since before time? Can she overcome her broken human heart and the barrier between her and her love? SesxKa
1. Meetings

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. The story, however, is mine.

Enjoy! noitcelfeR

**A Vampire's Kiss**

Chapter 1: Meetings

Her breath showed in the air as she made her way through the streets of Paris. Her boot clad feet fell with confidence through the cobblestone alley. Although she was wearing little more than a leather jacket over a leather body suit, she didn't shiver. The jacket fell all the way to the ground. The leather body suit was laced down her back, and it had tight legs which fell under her knee-high boots.

There was movement in the shadows, but she didn't seem to notice. She simply kept walked. Then, a man stepped out from the shadows, "well well well, what are you doing all alone out here, my pretty?" She kept walked.

"Hey, bitch, we're talking to you!" shouted another man who blocked her way. She stopped, her pale blue eyes narrowed at the larger man. Annoyed, she ran her fingers through her raven locks.

"Yeah that's right, stay right there. We'll take care of you," chuckled a third man as he grabbed her arm.

"You will regret touching me," she warned quietly.

"Nah, I think we will quite enjoy it." She took a deep breath, and then simply vanished into a puff of blue-black smoke. The woman reappeared behind the man and snapped his neck.

"Oh FUCK!" screamed the second man before he and the other man took off, but she wasn't ready to let them go; instead, she made a move after them. It took only a moment before all three bodies lied dead in the alleyway.

"Kagome," scolded a woman from the shadows, "was that really necessary?" The girl was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a deep red silk shirt. She had brown eyes and hair which seemed exotic against her light skin.

"Probably not, but a girl's has to entertain herself somehow. Right, Sango?" chuckled Kagome, her blood-red lips pulling back until a white fang was revealed.

Sango couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay, but let's at least get a meal out of this." Kagome shrugged and the two feasted on the still warm blood.

After they were done, Kagome and Sango began making their way back to their manor just beyond the bounds of Paris.

"Let's fly home. It's almost morning, and I don't feel like having to call for a ride home for you," suggested Kagome as she transformed into a slightly too large to be natural bat. Although Sango was only a second generation vampire, she couldn't stay out in the sunlight. Kagome, one of the original vampires, could stay out in sunlight and had little to stop her from acting like a normal human.

After a few minutes of flying, Sango and Kagome arrived at the house just as the sky was turning gray. Sango quickly made her way into the manor. Kagome, however, didn't move from the steps of the large mansion.

"Are you coming in?" asked Sango from the doorway.

Kagome shook her head and answered, "I want to watch the sunrise…"

"Kagome…" whispered Sango, seeing the sadness in her friend's eyes, "It's been so long, just let him go…"

"Go inside Sango, the sun is rising." Her voice was cold with command and Sango had to give in and go inside. Once she was alone, Kagome began walking through the forest around the estate. "Kaemon…" she whispered to the trees, without being able to stop herself, tears began to flow down her cheeks.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! What are you doing?" cried Kagome as she chased a black-haired man through the woods.

"I'm leaving," snapped Inuyasha, turning to look at her. His purple eyes were angry as they bore into hers. "What are you?"

"I don't know. Inuyasha, I don't know what is happening to me. Please, help me," Kagome pleaded, moving towards him, but he just stepped away from her.

"Stop saying my name," he growled, "You aren't Kagome anymore."

"I am though," she cried, tears running down her cheeks. "I am Kagome." She pleaded.

"No, you're a monster. I just found you with your teeth in a dead man. Why did you do this?" shouted Inuyasha.

"I wanted to be stronger. I wanted to be able to bear children for you. I knew it was my sickness which kept us from conceiving, and this was the only way I could see to fix it. I needed to be stronger."

"Now you are nothing. You are evil. Burn in hell Kagome," snapped Inuyasha before walking away.

"Inuyasha, don't do this. I love you!"

He moved quickly, drawing his sword and laying it against her throat, "If you ever come near me for the rest of my life, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Kagome could only nod through the tears in her eyes.

**End Flashback**

The sound of a twig snapping brought Kagome back to her senses. She had wandered much farther into the woods than she had thought, and the sun had crawled well into the sky. Kagome could hear a nearby stream and decided to rinse her face in the cold water before returning to the manor. She found the stream in a shady part of the forest, but the water was clear and there were rocks to sit on along the edge. She found a sunny, warm rock and sat down, relaxing in the sounds and smells of the fresh water.

Just as Kagome was dipping her hands in the water, another twig snapped. She sat straight up and looked around her. Although her eyesight was better than a human's, the dense forest allowed for little visibility.

"Show yourself," she commanded. For a moment, the forest was still and Kagome felt very foolish, but, then, a man began to walk from the trees. He was tall and moved with a sort of animalistic grace. Although he had silver hair, he looked to be in his early twenties. He had two scar marks on his cheeks, but they seemed more like a accent to his beauty, not a deterrent.

"You are in no position to be commanding me, woman," he stated coldly. Kagome, feeling the threat in his voice, stood. Although she was a good half a foot shorter than him, she squared her shoulders and let her jacket fall to the ground, showing off her well-tones arms.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I believe I am the one with the right to ask that question."

"You have no right here. This is my land." The man quirked an eyebrow at Kagome, and, then, he moved toward her. It was a quick, precise movement, and, before Kagome could react, she was being held by her neck against a tree. "Let me go," she commanded, anger in her blue eyes.

His gold eyes hardened, "Do no command this Sesshoumaru. Especially not from the position you are currently in." Kagome assessed the situation and smirked as she thought up a plan. Her lips twisted into a sexy smile and her tongue darted out to run across them. Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked down to her lips, and Kagome could feel his heartbeat increase through his hand around his neck. Slowly, Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru's waist. Sesshoumaru growled lightly as arousal infiltrated her scent. Kagome moved her hands up his chest and to the back of his neck where she traced lazy circles over his pulse points. Sesshoumaru shivered slightly, growling with both annoyance and pleasure. When her hands dipped into his white, silk, button-down shirt, he slammed her against the tree.

"What wrong Sesshy? Not one for women?" teased Kagome. Sesshoumaru, annoyed at her comment, threw her to the ground, but he was surprised when she turned into smoke and reappeared behind him, her arms wrapped securely around his waist. "Bad decision." She chuckled before pressing her teeth to his neck.

Sesshoumaru dropped down onto his knees, and tackled Kagome onto her back. He bared his fangs at her, and she just smiled. "You are an infuriating woman." Kagome just chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. Sesshoumaru's claws dug into her leather-clad hips as his growls grew louder.

Suddenly, his head snapped up, and he jumped off of her. "I will see you in New York," he stated shortly before disappearing into the woods.

"_Why did he leave_?" thought Kagome as she pulled herself off the forest floor. It was then she heard a voice calling her.

"Kagome, there you are!" called Sango. She was wearing a full leather body suit with gloves under a trench coat with a hood.

"Sango. You shouldn't be in the sunlight. You know that," scolded Kagome as she began to walk back to the manor.

" I know but it was getting late and you weren't home. I was worried," reasoned Sango as she followed Kagome back to the house. "Oh, and you got a letter. I didn't open it, but it looked important. It was addressed to you… but by your name not your position." Now that was odd, all the mail Kagome received was addressed to Dracula, the name most people thought was her true name.

It was just odd enough to catch Kagome's attention, and she sped up her steps to the house. The mansion was huge with three floors and over a hundred rooms. The top floor was Kagome's. Because she was the original vampire and the queen of them, she was treated as such.

"Where is the letter?" she asked as she strode into the foyer. The whole house was lighted with deep red lighting, like that of a dark room, in order to protect the vampires within it.

"I put it in your room. I wanted to make sure no one else would open it." Kagome nodded and leapt up the grand staircase, landing on the balcony between the two sets of curving stairs.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you said you were interesting in this thing?" called Kagome down to Sango. Before laughing and taking the leap up to her level of the mansion. Sango chuckled and jumped up to meet Kagome in her personal foyer.

Sango pulled a small envelope off of a side-table and handed it to Kagome. "Well," Sango suggested, "let's open it."

Kagome nodded and did just that. It opened into a short invitation with words written in bronze letters. The note read:

_Dearest Kagome,_

_You and your closest kin are invited to this years Magical Ball. It will be held in New York City within the Swan Lake Hotel. You have been given the 2__nd__ to top level for your family and your belongings. _

_Once you arrive, you will be given more details on the ball. Your wardrobe will be designed for you in order to allow your species to be more easily identified. We hope to see you there this year. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Magic Council _

"Wow," said Sango from over Kagome's shoulder, "why haven't we gone before?"

Kagome shrugged, "the werewolves always go. I never really wanted to before." She trailed off as she thought of what Sesshoumaru had said… Would he be in New York?

"Well let's go this year. It could be a lot of fun. Plus, we haven't been to New York since the 1920s," pleaded Sango. Kagome just nodded, and Sango squealed, "I'm gunna go pack!" Sango ran down the stairs to her own room, and Kagome continued into her bedroom. The room was huge with a King sized, four-post, canopy bed. The bed was situated up four steps on plush, midnight-blue carpet. The main floor of the room was black marble and contained a full theater.

Kagome made her way into her walk-in closet. Without thinking, she hit the intercom button to call her personal assistant, a human named Ayume. As far as Ayume knew, Kagome was just a very specific, rich heiress.

"Ayume speaking."

"Ayume, hello, it's Kagome. I would like to book a private jet for a red-eye trip to New York City," instructed Kagome as she began to pick out clothing to back, "oh, yes, and send up my full set of suitcases with my symbol on them."

"Yes ma'am. I'll send them up to you." Kagome nodded as she flicked off the intercom. Kagome pulled out a pair of black jeans and a deep blue top. The top was silk with a three-quarter sleeve and only had a few buttons so it showed a decent amount of cleavage. The black jeans were tight all the way down Kagome's legs allowing her to wear a pair of high heeled boots over them. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and tied it there with an enchanted, black ribbon which would hide her cat-like pupils and fangs. Satisfied, Kagome pulled her symbolic necklace out of her jewelry box. The necklace had a braided, leather chain and a solid, white gold charm underneath. The charm was a teardrop with a black _K_ inscribed on it. Within a few hours, Kagome was completely packed and dressed.

Confidently, she strode out onto the balcony on the back of the house. It overlooked the elegant lawn and garden, which seemed glow in the dying light. With a heavy sigh, Kagome leaned forward, resting her elbows against the cold stone of the balcony banister. _To New York,_ she thought, _Away from the memories of Inuyasha… away from the suspicion. _Without suspecting it, Kagome found herself excited to go, Sesshoumaru's words singing in the back of her head.


	2. New York

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

The chapters aren't really long, but I would rather update regularly than post really long chapters once a month. Hopefully, Ill be able to post one chapter a week.

Please review!!

**Chapter 2: New York!**

"Kagome!" called Sango from the house, "It's time to get going!" Kagome sighed before making her way back into the house and to the front door. All of the clothing was loaded into the black limo. Unlike most limos, this one was a flat black, not the traditional shiny color. The windows were heavily tinted, beyond legal limit, in order to allow travel during the day. All of the bags were packed into the limo, and a chauffer was waiting with the door open. Kagome strode forward, recognizing the driver as a 3rd generation vampire whose name she could never remember. She just nodded at him, causing him to blush slightly, before joining Sango inside the limo. Sango smiled at Kagome, exciting radiating from her.

The ride to the airport was uneventful, only a few minutes of travel due to the late time of travel. When Kagome exited the limo onto the airplane runway, a shiver ran down her spine. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in a manner of moments, allowing her to make out where everyone was on the runway, but she couldn't concentrate. The anticipation of arriving in New York and possibly seeing Sesshoumaru again was messing with her. A clattering of dropped luggage caused Kagome's head to whip around, and she growled at the chauffer.

"Be careful with that!" she barked, before striding over to the jet. The stairs were already pulled out and waiting for their passenger. Kagome walked up them, and entered the jet. The jet was done out in blue carpet and black leather lazy boys. It was the only jet in the world with fully tinted windows. The plane was manned by 3rd generation vampires, and, as soon as Kagome and Sango were situated, the plane took off.

"Are you tired?" asked Sango as she began to pour the two of them some blood champagne, a bottle of top quality champagne mixed with a healthy amount of aged blood.

"No… why would I be?" asked Kagome.

"You didn't sleep during the day, and you were up enjoying yourself all night. Plus, you really snapped at that chauffer before. He didn't deserve that, it was an honest mistake," Sango reasoned, handing Kagome her glass. Kagome took a lazy sip of her drink before responding.

"I am okay. I just have a lot on my mind, and you know I don't need to sleep every night."

"Yes, but it helps." Kagome couldn't help but agree as she leaned lazily back in her seat, using her superior eyesight to look out the tinted windows into the clouds. They were angry, and lightning was as close as they were coming to a silver lining. The plane rose slightly, and Kagome was watching the clouds from above. Slowly, Kagome's mind began to wander, past the plane, past the clouds, out into the world.

Before she could stop it, the image of Inuyasha popped into her head. He fell in love with her before she was a creature of the night, before she had power in every cell of her body. She had had blonde hair and brown eyes. She wasn't gorgeous, but she had never been called ugly. Her body had a little more pudge on it than it did now, but Inuyasha never minded. He loved her smile and her energy. After only a few months of courting, they got married.

At first, everything was wonderful, Inuyasha was able to support her, and Kagome was an excellent cooking, making all his favorite dishes. Kagome even remembers the night she lost her virginity to him. It was their wedding night and their first night in their new house. It was cold, and drafty, not yet warmed to the summer heat, and, when Kagome removed her clothes, she shivered beneath the cold and Inuyasha's gaze. It hurt, to take him like a proper wife, but Kagome reveled in her ability to please him. He was full of niceties and I love you's as their bodies moved together. Three times, they made love that night, each time was a little more enjoyable than the last. The next morning, Kagome was sure she was pregnant.

When they found out she wasn't, they tried again. After a few months, it became more of a chore than a joy, and Kagome's heart fell every period she had. Soon, Inuyasha stopped coming home. Where he went, Kagome never asked. It wasn't her place, as his wife. She was in no place to question him; she couldn't even conceive a child for him. Their relationship dwindled until Inuyasha wouldn't come home for days at a time. Kagome went to medicine men, priests, rabbis, and doctors. She kept trying, hoping to find a cure for what was wrong with her. Unfortunately, no one could find anything to help her. That was when she came across her ultimate crossroads…

"Kagome!" shouted Sango, jolting Kagome back to the present, "We're here." Kagome blinked up at Sango for a moment, wondering when the last time she saw Sango this happy. Sango had taken her change quite hard at first. Like Kagome, she had been abandoned by someone she loved. Only Sango was abandoned by her little brother Kohaku, whose whereabouts are unknown. It is only known that he hasn't died, and that made Kagome uneasy. What would happen if he came back, and Sango abandoned Kagome in order to be with her little brother?

Brushing off the feeling, Kagome rose from her seat, "Shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, Kagome exited the plane, and she immediately remembered why she didn't own a home near New York City. The smell of smog was heavy in the air and teased her senses as she descended the stairs to the runway. A limo, identical to the one in France, was waiting for their arrival. "Are we going straight to the hotel?" questioned Sango as she entered the limo after Kagome.

"No," stated Kagome, "I should meet with my delegate in this area for an update. He's an old friend."

Sango raised her eyebrow, "how come I never met him?"

"I created him before you… It wasn't intentional that you two have never met. Remember, I haven't been here since WWI, and, at that time, he was living in France. He usually oversees a major city that I am absent from… I'm not sure if you will like him."

"Why now?"

"He is not the best mannered male." Sango didn't ask anymore questions on the way. They arrived at a large, upscale, apartment building. Kagome and Sango strode into the grand entranceway. The front desk girl glared at them and opened her mouth to speak, but Kagome made a beeline for the elevator.

"Miss!" the girl finally called out just as the door closed. Kagome chuckled slightly as she pulled a key ring off of her belt loop. There were over fifty keys on the ring.

"What are t hose for?" asked Sango and Kagome inserted a gold key into the elevator in order to access the special penthouse.

"They are keys for all of my houses and condos. I also have a few of my retainers' residences on here… only the ones I like to surprise." Sango didn't have time to ask anymore questions, because the elevator doors opened into the foyer of the condo. Kagome turned to Sango and put a long-nailed finger to her ruby lips. _"Shhh."_ Kagome then turned into smoke and started leading the way. They traveled quickly down the corridor. Kagome paused outside of one of the doors, and Sango could hear a woman moaning. She opened her mouth to protest just barging in on them but was too slow, and Kagome infiltrated the room.

For a moment, the two didn't notice her presence. The woman was straddling Kagome's retainer, hiding both of them from her sight. At first, Kagome thought he was giving her a pretty brutal hickey, but, when he lifted his head, she could see the two bite marks on the junction of her neck and the blood in the man's mouth.

"Ah, Kagome, what an unexpected pleasure," cooed the male, a sleek smile coming over his face. Despite the blood on his lips, he was able to come across as friendly and inviting. The woman's head whipped around to glare at Kagome, but, as soon as the girl realized who Kagome was, she tried to escape from his grasp; however, the man held her tightly to his lap as he looked over Kagome. "You know you are always free to join, my dear." Before Kagome could answer, Sango entered the room and materialized. "Oh you brought a present!"

"Sango," began Kagome, "meet Miroku." Sango starred at him, not sure of what to make of the man. "Miroku, get dressed. I want a meeting in 5. It is time you two meet each other." With that, Kagome left the room the traditional way with Sango tightly at her heels.

"What was he doing? I thought you restricted who we could turn into vampires," asked Sango as Kagome led them into the formal living room.

"Miroku prefers to eat from beautiful women… I allowed him to make three 3rd generation vampires. They hunt for him. He provides for them… plus people are less likely to suspect three beautiful women than one beautiful male." Kagome shrugged slightly, "It keeps him out of my hair, and he stays happily loyal to me. It may seem odd, but that's just Miroku. Try to have some patience for him. He's an old friend."

"Why wouldn't I have patience?" asked Sango. Kagome just chuckled lightly and didn't answer Sango's question. She'd find out soon enough. After all, there was a reason why Kagome had kept Sango from Miroku. She never thoughts shed have an occasion where the two would have to be in the same country together... much less the same city.

After a moment or so, Miroku entered the room. He was wearing a pair of deep purple sweatpants and a black wife beater in order to show off his ivory, well toned torso. His dark hair was down and his bangs fell messily over his purple eyes. He smiled broadly as he took Sango's hands in his larger ones, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Will you…"

"Enough, Miroku," commanded Kagome in a tone which offered no argument. Sango's eyes flicked to Kagome, unsure of what to do, but Miroku was undeterred and simply winked at Sango before turning back to his master.

"To what to I owe this pleasant though rather rude visit?" asked Miroku as he lounged in a black leather loveseat.

"I am back in town for the magical ball."

"Whoa. You're actually going?" asked Miroku, leaning forward.

"He knew what it was and I didn't?" snapped Sango, pointing an accusing finger at Miroku.

"You didn't tell her about the first time we went?" asked Miroku. Kagome shook her head. "Should I?" another shake from Kagome.

"Tell me what!" asked Sango.

"Sango, stay here with Miroku. He will explain. I must go check out our living arrangements at the other hotel. I will be back within the hour." Before Sango could argue, Kagome was on her feet and out of the room. In the corridor, she saw the female which had been in Miroku's bed. She was still naked and blood marred the side of her neck. The girl tried to scurry away, but Kagome's voice stopped her.

"State your name and status."

"Yuri," she whispered, "3rd generation, created by Miroku as a feeder."

"Are you satisfied in your role?"

"…yes. I asked for this."

"Good. Dismissed." Kagome didn't wait for the girl to leave before she exited the apartment. She took the stairs down… well, sort of. Kagome just jumped off the balcony and landed to land softly several stories down. Throwing open the doors, she walked back through the lobby and out into the street. The limo was still waiting there, and she stepped into it.

"The Swan Lake Hotel," Kagome ordered. The driver gave a stiff nod before pulling back into the dark city streets. Kagome leaned back in her seat as exhaustion hit her. Leaning forward, Kagome grabbed the crystal wine containers. Only, these weren't filled with wine. Slowly, she poured the dark, thick liquid into a whiskey glass. She drank her fill, ignoring the sounds of all the fresh heartbeats just outside her window. As the blood began to fill her, she found it easier to resist the call of the blood which filled the streets of this dense city.

"My lady, we have arrived," informed the driver before he got out to open her door.

"Thank you," she murmured to him as she rose out of the limo. The hotel was huge and took up most of the block it was on. As soon as Kagome stepped into the hotel, a team of uniformed teens left in order to collect her and Sango's things. Kagome nodded approvingly at the front desk as the girl behind it began bustle in order to prepare Kagome's room. By the time she reached the desk, her key and paperwork was in a neat pile on the granite desktop.

"Your room is on the 32nd floor. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask," suggested the pretty girl behind the counter. Probably a witch, Kagome thought. "You are allowed to retain any form you wish within any part of the hotel except for the lobby." Kagome nodded as she walked away. Deciding to take the stairs, Kagome let the heavy steel door shut behind her before she transformed into smoke and ascended the stairs. At the 32nd floor, she transformed back, her hair swirled around her before she stepped through the door into her room.

The room was decorated in deep shades of blue with silver accents. The whole floor consisted of about a dozen rooms: including three bedrooms and three private baths. All three bedrooms were off of a centralized living room. The living room consisted of a large TV and several beanbag couches. Kagome chose the bedroom in the center. Running her hand over the face of it, her name glowed in blue letters, sealing the room for only her use. On the black, glass coffee table in the living room was a map of the hotel. Taking a quick glance at it, Kagome caught sight of an artificial hot spring on the roof. She looked up at the moon, deciding she had a good hour before having to go get Sango. If she was back in Paris, she would have just sent a driver, but, for the time being, Sango was safe with Miroku… although she wasn't sure if she could say the same for him.

_Ding, Ding…_Kagome opened the door to reveal the bellboys with her bags. The men set to work quickly, stacking the bags against a bare wall in the room. Once they were finished, Kagome handed them a generous tip.

As soon as she was alone, Kagome pulled off her traveling gear and her necklace. She stretched, enjoying the feeling of her muscles relaxing back into her natural after a long night of traveling. Unconsciously, she ran her tongue over her fangs, enjoying the taste as blood flowed from her tongue. Closing her eyes in bliss, Kagome made her final decision to visit the springs.

After rummaging through the bags, she found her swimsuit. It was a black halter-top bikini, and it had matching bottoms. The bottoms had a fake, white belt across her hips. She pulled on a pair of black flip-flops and a white-fluffy robe before leaving her room in order to visit the hot springs.

Opting to take the elevator, Kagome had to insert her special key in order to access the roof. There was no music in the elevator, which seemed odd, but Kagome would rather have silence than that pathetic excuse for music which they usually played. Her exhaustion hit her as she leaned backwards against the cool metal of the elevator. Her head lolled back, letting her lips part slightly as she breathed in the clean scent of the filtered air.

She was about to fall asleep when the doors opened. The smell of lavender hit her before the feeling of cold air. Snow was falling over the city, but the rooftop was immune. The steam above it melted the snow and kept the whole spring a comfortable temperature. The spring consisted of three large pools and a scattering of boulders to sit on in the water and benches along the edge. Slowly, Kagome slid off her robe and placed it upon the bench. The steam hid anything before a few feet, so Kagome listened for any other inhabitants before entering the largest of the three pools.

All seemed quiet, and, after a moment, Kagome relaxed, allowing her body to contour itself to the side of a large rock. The water was scented and softened sliding easily over her long legs as they extended into the pool. Kagome closed her eyes, listening to the water. They were closed for only a moment, when she heard a growl right above her. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat straight up, effectively butting heads with her assailant. Before she could register what had happened, she was out cold.


	3. Trust

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Nora.

**Chapter 3: Trust**

Kagome's head pounded as the sound of fighting infiltrated her mind. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"She is a guest just as you and I." Now that voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she had to come. It's been hundreds of years and she hasn't come. You told me I wouldn't have to see that if I came." growled the first voice.

"I cannot control the actions of another," voiced the calm man, who Kagome realized was Sesshoumaru. "She has decided to come. It was her choice." Now that was odd, didn't he say that he expected to see Kagome in New York? What had he planned? Kagome, suddenly annoyed at the prospect of being used, snapped opened her eyes to glare at the first voice. What she saw stopped her thoughts dead.

"… Inuyasha," she whispered, her whole body going numb. How could he be here? He was supposed to be dead. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the glanced between the two. He felt the tension growing in the air, and he struggled for a way to stop the two from clashing.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru began, "the sun is coming up." It was a logical thing to say, but why was he so desperate to keep her away from Inuyasha?

"Shit! Sango!" Kagome yelped and tried to get up, but her feet slipped on the bottom of the pool. She felt herself falling. Her eyes closed, but the blow from the rock behind her never came. Instead, she felt wet silk against her skin. Afraid of what she would find, Kagome opened her eyes slowly only to find a pair of cold, gold eyes looking down at her. When she realized it was Sesshoumaru, a surprising relief swept through her.

"Do not be so careless," he scolded before jumping out of the water and setting them both on solid ground. Kagome wobbled slightly as Sesshoumaru stepped backwards, her muscles weak from spending so much time in the water. Just when she caught her balance, her robe was thrust into her arms.

"Put this on. You look ridiculous," ordered Inuyasha, refusing to look Kagome in the eye. She just nodded and slid it on. Her blue eyes flashed between the two men. They both had silver hair and gold eyes. Inuyasha must have been the one that she butted heads with, because of the dark bruise developing over his brow. All that seemed to fade into the background when Kagome spotted the dog-ears on Inuyasha that caught her attention. He became a werewolf… why when he rejected her for being a monster…

Fighting the tears in her eyes, Kagome made her way back to the elevator. The doors closed and she felt the tears begin to fall as silent sobs rocked through her body. She thought she was over it. She thought she had accepted it, but it was easier to accept when he was dead. Now that she knew he was alive… and a monster nonetheless… that was hard.

"Do not cry over him," stated a cold voice from the other side of the elevator. Kagome spun around and tried to glare at him through her tears.

"You don't know why I cry," she said, annoyed that Sesshoumaru thought he could simply command her to stop crying.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before responding, "You're right. I do not know why you cry, and I probably wouldn't understand; however, you are crying. Because of that, I believe you are upset, and you should never allow one such as him to let you feel this way." Kagome couldn't look him in the eye. She knew he was right, but it was easier to stare at his wet clothing than his cold eyes.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered as the doors opened to his floor, the one right above hers. He simply nodded and left. The doors closed behind him, and Kagome felt the loneliness infiltrate her heart.

Once she was back in the room, Kagome immediately dialed Miroku's penthouse. It rang three times before it was picked up, "Kagome, what happened to you?" demanded Miroku. Kagome shook her head slightly. It always surprised her how Miroku always knew who was on the other end of the phone.

"Nothing happened. I simply miscalculated the time," reasoned Kagome, but it sounded fake to her ears. The moment of silence on the phone told her that it sounded false to Miroku as well.

"Alright… well… what do you want me to do with Sango? She's going to kill me."

Kagome sighed heavily, "I'm sorry. Let me talk to her."

There was a moment before Sango came on the line, "What is wrong with you? How could you leave me with this… this… this pervert!"

"I'm sorry, Sango. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'll be there with the last rays of sun, and we will go hunting. Okay?"

Now it was Sango's turn to sigh heavily, "Fine. I'm going to sleep for a while then."

"So will I. Tell Miroku of our plan. I will see you tonight." With that, she hung up the phone and lounged back on one of the beanbags. Kagome stood up and ditched her robe and bikini before making her way into her bedroom. It was massive with a king-sized bed donned out in silk sheets and a silver canopy. Kagome's bare feet moved silently through the dark room. The windows in the room were covered with a heavy fabric to block out the light. Something Kagome was thankful for as she crawled into the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep… and dreaming of the day she changed.

There she was, sitting in the cabin she had shared with Inuyasha. He hadn't come home for the third night in a row, and Kagome was feeling desperate. She had to mother a child for him. She had to.

"Kagome," whispered a voice. It felt like a soft caress of her body, and it lulled her out the door. She walked through the woods, unsure of where she was going, but not particularly caring either. The voice called to her again, and her feet quickened to answer it.

After a few moments of walking, Kagome came to a clearing. Her feet stopped when she saw a giant bat seated on a rock in the middle of the meadow. It seemed to be trapped there by large, twisting vines. Its eyes opened, and it starred at her. The eyes began to glow a soft blue color, and Kagome felt herself pulled towards the two orbs.

"Kagome… My name is Nori. I have heard of your problems, and I would like to give you the power to create your own destiny," Nori's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It just floated around Kagome and made her feel at ease.

"What do I have to give?" asked Kagome, her voice sounding rough a foreign in contrast to Nori's sweet song.

"Everything."

"My husband despises my existence, and I cannot become a mother," whispered Kagome sadly as she stood only a few inches in front of the giant bat. "I have nothing left to lose." The bat nodded slowly.

"Good girl," praised the bat as it nudged her head to the side, exposing her ivory skin to the night air. "Are you sure? You cannot go back."

"I am sure," whispered Kagome. She wasn't afraid. She knew she could do this. The bat's tongue ran over the side of her neck, and she shivered. Before she could protest, two fangs slid into her pulse point.

Kagome sat straight up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. After all this time, why was she dreaming about it again? Sighing, Kagome rose out of bed, letting the silk sheets pool like ink on the floor. She opened the blinds to reveal the sun just falling below the horizon. Time for a hunt… She slipped into a pair of black leather pants which laced up on the side of each hip. Over it, she slid on a black, silk halter-top which tied behind her neck and behind her back. It showed off her toned stomach and full bust. She slid on a pair of leather gloves with no fingers and her knee-high boots. She pulled on her necklace and a black, tight leather jacket and made her way downstairs.

She opted for the stairs, afraid of running into either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha in the enclosed, silence space. Outside the glass doors, stood the chauffer, waiting with the door open and his eyes downcast. Within minutes, the sun had fallen, and Kagome arrived outside of Miroku's building. Sango was waiting her back straight from hours of being on edge. Kagome smiled slightly, maybe Sango needed this hunt more than she did.

"Get in," ordered Kagome as she swung open the limousine door. Sango looked at her quizzically before sliding into the dark car. The driver drove them just outside the city's border and opened the door. Kagome took a deep breath and could smell the scent of blood. She closed her eyes and listened. Satisfied that there was a man who would suit her close-by, she began walking in his direction. Sango, taking the hint, went off in her own direction.

The sound of an argument is what first caught Kagome's attention as she came across a small hut in the forest. The man was screaming at a young boy in front of him. "You stupid child! Can't you do anything right?" snapped the man as he pulled his fist back.

"Do not hit that child," warned Kagome quietly. The man looked up at her, at first with anger, and then with hunger.

"Go inside, Shippou," the man ordered quietly, turning to face Kagome. "Hello." His voice was slick and sickening as he made a move towards Kagome.

"Good evening," whispered Kagome. She moved quickly, pressing her leather clad body against him. She could hear the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. She could see the beating of his pulse point as his face grew flushed beneath her gaze. Kagome ran her hand down the side of his face, almost grimacing as she felt his rough stubble against her fingertips. His hands traveled down her body, finally reaching her behind and giving it an approving squeeze. Kagome held back her instinct to growl, keeping in mind that soon she would get her revenge.

Soon, Kagome moved her lips to his neck, kissing until he turned his head to the side, exposing his tanned neck to Kagome. She smirked slightly before sinking her teeth deep into his neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned as the taste of his blood filled her mouth.

The man's mouth slacked open as he let out his last gurgling protests. Then, he fell limp in Kagome's arms. Once his blood had stopped pumping through his veins, Kagome leapt into a nearby tree with him in her arms, hiding from prying eyes.

After she had had her fill, Kagome wiped her mouth off with a corner of his shirt and returned to the ground. She was about to leave when she smelled the salt of tears. The boy… what was his name? She wondered as she made her way to the hut. She walked up the cinderblock stairs and through the fabric which covered the opening to the house. Inside, her eyes had to adjust to the higher level of darkness. Kagome sniffed slightly, trying to discern the direction of the smell of salt from the general must which hung in the air.

Finally, she found the young boy curled up in the corner of the bathroom. He was badly bruised, and Kagome couldn't help but wanting to fix him up. She kneeled down next to him and opened her arms. He starred at her, bright green eyes wide with fear.

"Trust me," she pleaded quietly, "I will never hurt you, never." The boy sniffled slightly and wiped his nose before crawling into her arms. He cried for a few minutes before falling asleep. Kagome looked down at his small form. He was probably Irish with his red hair and green eyes, but his skin was well tanned by the sun.

Kagome rose slowly, taking Shippou with her. Carefully, she picked her way back through the woods towards the limo. Sango was waiting for her by the time she reached the limo. The chauffer raised an eyebrow at the child in her hands but knew better than to comment. After all, Sango was bound to do it for him.

"What is that? What did you do?" asked Sango, her eyes wide and her hands on her hips.

"He is a young boy. His father was abusing him. I killed the father," Kagome spoke rationally, careful not to allow her rage to enter her voice.

"You changed a _child_?" Sango incriminated, stressing the word child. Kagome shushed her, looking worriedly at the child in her arms.

"Of course not. I would never force anyone into our position, and most certainly never a child. I simply just could not leave him there," reasoned Kagome, as she rocked the boy lightly, sending him into a deeper sleep. "Let's go home. I promise to explain more there."

Sango seemed to accept this answer, and they piled back into the limo. It took a short time for the limo to return to the hotel in the early hours of the morning. When they returned, Kagome brought Shippou to the empty room in their suite. So began her second day in New York.


	4. K is for

Disclaimer blah blah blah…

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Luv u guys!! This chapter was a lil hard to write. The next one will be easier lol. But enjoy!!

noitcelfeR

**Chapter 4**

K is for…

About an hour before sundown, there was a knock on Kagome's door. She opened it to reveal a short, old woman. She had long, thin, gray hairs and an eye patch over one eye

"Who are you?" Kagome snapped, not intentionally, but it slipped out anyway. The old woman did not react with anything more than an arched eyebrow before hobbling into the room, practically shoving Kagome over.

"Stand in the middle of the room. I need your measurements," ordered the old woman as she pointed to a spot in the middle of the room.

"Not until I know your name," stated Kagome, sticking her hands firmly on her leather clad hips.

"Kaede," grunted the old woman, "I only have a small amount of time to measure you and your companion. Is the boy going to come with you?"

"No," snapped Kagome slightly too quickly, "I mean. He's not a magical creature. It would be too dangerous." Kaede didn't comment on her quick response as she started taking Kagome's measurements. For the most part, Kaede worked in silence, only occasionally clicking her tongue when Kagome's bust came out to be a little to large for "ideal" measurements.

"Well, your boobs are too big and you're a little on the short side, but it will do, child."

"Child?" asked Kagome, "No one has called me child in hundreds of years."

"And I am far older than ye. Now, where is your companion?"

"Go into her room. The sun will come up soon." requested Kagome as she walked towards Shippou's room, feeling a sudden need to check on him. She paused outside his door, unable to decide whether or not to knock. After a moment of shifting from foot to foot, Kagome cracked open the door.

When she heard sobbing, she flung the door open, her heart beating quickly. Was he okay? Why was he crying?

"Shippou?" her voice was soft, unsure. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she was so afraid for another person. The sniffling continued as bright, glowing, green eyes looked up at her. Kagome walked over and crunched down in front of him. "Let me clean you up, and then we will get you some food. You are hungry." The boy looked up at her questioningly at her statement, but Kagome decided not to tell him that she could smell the hunger in his blood. "Come on Ship'." The boy nodded and puffed out his chest, wiping his nose and eyes on his sleeve. Kagome giggled and stood back up, leading the way out the door. They took the elevator to the first level, where all the restaurants were. After all, there was nothing better for a broken heart than waffles.

Luckily, the hotel had an IHOP, and Kagome was able to sit without having to explain to Shippou why she had to hide her identity. The hostess was a small elf, with icy-blonde hair and sea blue eyes. When she saw Kagome, she started to shake slightly, and she immediately led them to a small table at the back of the restaurant. Shippou bopped up and down as he looked from the menu on the table to Kagome and back. Kagome stared at him oddly. "Well, why don't you pick something out?"

Again he just looked from the menu to her again.

"Do you know how to read?" asked Kagome, and Shippou's eyes grew wide. "How about I order for both of us? I was thinking waffles." A smile spread across Shippou's face, and he nodded vigorously. The waiter approached the table, and he raised an eyebrow at Kagome. From his scent, Kagome could tell he was a werewolf, and, inwardly, she groaned. He was tall and lean, with brown hair and bright blue eyes, but it was the fangs which stuck out of his mouth when he smirked that really gave him away.

"What are you doing? Growing your food now?" he asked rudely. Kagome growled at him.

"Shippou is my guest. I respect my guests. We are having waffles, and I would like them soon," her voice was cold as she looked up at the werewolf.

"Hey baby. You can have whatever you want," he said with a smirk. "My name is Kouga, and you are always invited into my hotel, just look me up."

"Leave now," ordered Kagome, not taking her eyes off of his.

"Fine, just remember what I said," stated Kouga as he scribbled down their order and made his way back to the kitchen.

Kagome turned back to Shippou, worried he had gotten the wrong impression, but he was looking around at the restaurant with wide eyes. "Have you ever been in an IHOP before?" asked Kagome. Shippou shook his head without even bothering to look at her. Kagome smiled and leaned back into her chair as she admired her new companion.

After only a few minutes, their waffles arrived. Although food offered no nutrition to Kagome, she was still capable of eating and enjoying food. Shippou piled on the butter and syrup and began devouring his waffles. It didn't take long for Shippou to finish eating, and Kagome asked for the check. Kouga, it seemed, had gone missing, and the small hostess had taken care of the bill.

Kagome and Shippou were walking alone one of the long, small hallways in the hotel. Kagome was looking down at Shippou, when he suddenly stopped, his eyes going wide. "Ship?" asked Kagome as she followed his line of sight. When she saw Inuyasha leaning against the door with his hands crossed over his chest and a frown on his face, Kagome pushed Shippou behind her.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ignored her question and pushed off the wall, moving towards Kagome, "Looks like you finally got that brat you wanted. Although, he's still alive… What'd you do? Kill his family?"

"Go away," growled Kagome as she pulled back, ready to defend Shippou. She could feel her fangs lengthen as her body prepared to fight.

"Did you really think you could leave me, Kagome? Till death did us part? Guess what you stupid wench? I followed you to our death." As Inuyasha spoke, he moved closer and closer to Kagome.

"I didn't do this to leave you," Kagome reasoned, trying to back away. Shippou, sensing the impending danger, had run off, but he was the least of Kagome's worries as Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red.

"You tried to leave me," growled Inuyasha as Kagome took her last steps before hitting the wall behind her.

"No, no, Inuyasha. I wanted to be able to give you a child, to be a proper wife…" Kagome's reasoning was cut off by a harsh bark of laughter from Inuyasha.

"A child? You think I wanted a child?" he growled as he pushed his body flush against Kagome. "I was drugging you to make sure you weren't going to get knocked up. You were already fat enough, who needed kids?" chuckled Inuyasha as he dug his claws into the wall next to Kagome's head. Before she knew it, Kagome had succumbed to her tears. "No no no. Don't you dare cry. Don't you dare fucking cry."

"I c...c...can't h…h…help it…" sniffled Kagome as she tried to wipe away the tears. She couldn't believe it. He never wanted the child. She did all of this for something he didn't even want.

"Stop it!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I can't!" screamed Kagome, fisting her hands at her side. She was so angry. Why couldn't he just understand that?

"Inuyasha let her go," stated a cool voice from down the hallway.

"Sesshoumaru," whispered Kagome, unsure of whether to take Sesshoumaru as friend or foe; however, she couldn't help the leaping of her heart at the prospect of her savior.

Inuyasha looked between Kagome and Sesshoumaru and lifted his fist. Before Kagome could comprehend what he was about to do, Inuyasha crumpled to the floor. Sesshoumaru stood behind him, a disgusted look on his face. He looked up at her, as if thinking of something to say.

"Oh my God! SHIPPOU!" blurted out Kagome as she scrambled over Inuyasha. She got halfway down the hallway when she realized she had no idea which way he had run.

When she stopped, Sesshoumaru spoke again, "Let me help you find him. It is the least I can do to make up for my kin's stupidity." Kagome nodded.

"Did you see him leave?"

"No." Kagome blinked up at him. She had thought he had had some idea of where to start. "Come, we will see if anyone at the restaurant has seen him."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru spend the rest of the day looking for the child. They had almost given up hope when they found him asleep on a bench in the courtyard. Slowly, Kagome picked him up.

"Gome?" he asked, his eyelashes fluttering open. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when he said her name.

"Shippou, are you okay?" she asked. Shippou just nodded, and, as soon as his speech was there, it was gone. "Thank you, Sess..." Kagome's voice trailed off when she realized Sesshoumaru was no long in the room.

Kagome and Shippou made their way back to the hotel room, and Kagome ordered him a pizza just as the sun fell below the horizon.

"Kagome! Oh… hey Shippou!" began Sango as she walked out the door, "I'm going out."

"Hunting?" asked Kagome as she stood to join Sango.

"No… I… uh… I'mgoingtogoandmakesureMirokuisbehavinghimself!" she mumbled as she hurried out the door. (I'm going to go and make sure Miroku is behaving himself.)

"What the…" began Kagome. Shaking her head slightly, she began showing Shippou how to work the television. However, her mind kept floating back to Sesshoumaru. Why had he showed up and stopped Inuyasha?

After a few minutes, the pizza arrived. Kagome was surprised when she found herself enjoying watching Shippou enjoy the pizza and a silly show on television, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. Kagome was just tucking him into bed when there was a knock on the door. She paused to peek through the small hole in the door only to find Sesshoumaru on the other side. Careful not to wake Shippou, Kagome opened the door.

"Get dressed. We are going out to purchase some nutrients," stated Sesshoumaru dryly and Kagome almost giggled at his matter-of-fact tone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Are you asking me on a date?" she asked, raising and incriminating brow at him.

"No. I simply request your company." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"What should I wear?" she asked, realizing she needed a shower as well.

"Pick something which represents your status. I will wait," stated Sesshoumaru as he leaned against the wall opposite Kagome's door.

"Come in and wait. It would be rude to leave you out there," reasoned Kagome unsurely. Did he even want to come in? He wouldn't want to come in. Would he? Wondered Kagome as something passed through Sesshoumaru's eyes. Was that approval or surprise? Without needing to be asked again, Sesshoumaru walked right past Kagome and into her suite. He wasted no time in making himself comfortable on one of the chairs. Kagome couldn't help but admire the grace he managed to portray with his long limbs. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and an ice-blue, button-up shirt, which was slightly unbuttoned. Around his neck, a gold chain hung low enough for its pendant to be hidden beneath his shirt.

Quickly Kagome showered and changed. In the essence of time, Kagome twisted her long hair into a messy bun before stepping into a halter-top dress which matched Sesshoumaru's shirt. It showed a decent amount of cleavage and had a flirty skirt which ended a few inches above her knee. After only a few minutes, she rejoined Sesshoumaru in the living room. He rose from the couch and walked towards her, his graceful, yet animalistic gate caused Kagome's lungs to constrict. Could she truly be attracted to him? He was her mortal enemy, but, by the way he was looking at her, their previous status meant little to him.

"You look beautiful. Let us make our leave."

A.N. A Date and a lil cliffy. Don't worry I'm really excited about this next chapter, and you should enjoy it too. REVIEW!!


	5. Enemy

Sorry Guys. This chapter is really short, because it just happened to be the logical place to stop it. A lot of crap is clogging up my life so I haven't been able to write as much, but with Christmas so close I'll get a good amount of time to write. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Chapter 5

The Enemy

Kagome stopped at the door, her tongue ran nervously over her fangs. "I… I can't…" she stated. Something flashed through Sesshoumaru's eyes, but it was gone before Kagome could recognize it.

"Well then," began Sesshoumaru as he moved towards the door, "This Sesshoumaru will take his leave."

"No… I want to go out with you," explained Kagome. "I just… I don't have anyone to watch Shippou.

"The child?" Kagome nodded. "Would you leave him with a babysitter?" Kagome fidgeted for a second.

"I'm not sure. He's so sensitive."

"Don't worry. He will enjoy Rin."

"Um… Sesshoumaru… Who's Rin?" asked Kagome.

"She is my ward. She is around Shippou's age, and they have no reason not to get along… it will be a suitable arrangement."

"I am not going to leave two little kids alone in a hotel room."

"Do not speak of such ridiculousness. They will be accompanied by my retainer, Jaken. He will take care of the children."

"Is he good with children?"

"He will take care of them. It is his duty," stated Sesshoumaru as he flipped open his cell phone with a long claw. He spoke only a few quick words into the phone before snapping it shut and returning it to his pocket.

"Well?" asked Kagome.

"He will be here momentarily," explained Sesshoumaru as he leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. His gold eyes swept quickly over the room before resting on Kagome's again. "Do you mind living in the dark?" He asked suddenly, surprising Kagome.

"Do you mind living in the light?"

"Did you know it is rude to answer a question with a question?" inquired Sesshoumaru as he moved towards her.

"Did you realize you just did?"

"Do you understand this Sesshoumaru was making a point?" Sesshoumaru was now in front of her, his lip rising in annoyance. Kagome smirked at his annoyance.

"What are you going to do, Fluffy? Bite me?" His eyes widened slightly before scoffing and pulling away from her.

"Do not be silly, woman." Scoffed Sesshoumaru as a knock sounded on the door. Kagome raised a perfect brow at him before opening the door, and there stood a short, little man.

"Where is lord Sesshoumaru?" he screeched, causing Kagome to wince. She was about to tell the small man off when he shoved passed her, leaving a little girl standing in the door.

"Hello," began Kagome, squatting down to look the little girl in the eye. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"Rin says hello." Kagome giggled and let the little girl in.

"This is suitable."

"Yes… it should be okay," agreed Kagome as Sesshoumaru nodded towards the door.

They soon found themselves in one of the most expensive and exclusive dinner-clubs in the hotel. The whole place was done out in black velvet and dark red walls. Kagome almost laughed when she saw the name across the entrance, "You took me to the Vampire' Lair?"

"Yes. You will enjoy it," stated Sesshoumaru, though it sounded more like a command to Kagome.

"well you know I do not get any nutrition from this kind of food," informed Kagome stiffly as she slid into the booth. Sesshoumaru smirked as the velvet covering was pulled together in order to hide the two.

"You will enjoy it." Kagome simply rolled her eyes and opened the menu. What she saw made her eyes widen.

"This is a blood bar?" she asked, astonished. Sesshoumaru simply smirked and continued to look at the menu. Kagome smiled, did he really think of her when he picked this place.

"Are you ready?" asked Sesshoumaru, and Kagome nodded, even though she had barely even glanced at the menu. Sesshoumaru nodded and pressed a small button on the wall.

"What are you doing? Calling a stewardess?" joked Kagome, but Sesshoumaru seemed to miss it.

"No, a waitress, and here she is." The waitress was a wolverine. She had red hair and bright green eyes. Upon eyeing Sesshoumaru, she licked her lips suggestively. Sesshoumaru simply raised an annoyed eyebrow and ordered something off the menu, but Kagome wasn't listening.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked suddenly. The girl blinked at her, as if she just realized Kagome was sitting there.

"I am not going to answer that question. A vampire like you has to right to question a werewolf."

"Her name is Ayume. She is a third level werewolf and barely worth our time. Kagome will be having the same as me," stated Sesshoumaru coldly, his eyes never leaving Kagome's. Ayume, annoyed, took off in a huff, letting the curtains swing closed behind her. "I apologize. My kin has a habit of being rather… shallow."

"It's not a big deal," stated Kagome, but something was tugging on the back of her mind. How did this man become her mortal enemy in the first place? There was a reason, but for some reason she couldn't seem to grasp it. The two ended up eating making light conversation that was at least, until the end of the night.

The two were in the elevator on the way back to Kagome's room. The door just barely closed when Sesshoumaru pulled her against him, his hands holding her hips in place. Unconsciously, Kagome licked her lips as the wild smell of him infiltrated her nose. Sesshoumaru leaned in closer. He was just about to kiss her when their eyes met, and, for a brief moment, Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red.

Then the memory hit Kagome. The reason they became mortal enemies. The reason she could never kiss him.

Flashback:

Kagome was walked through the woods, looking for Inuyasha. She had to convince him to take her back. Without him… she just felt worthless. Blood red tears fell from her eyes as she marched towards the home they had once shared. A light snow was falling, but Kagome was warm with fresh blood. She closed her eyes and sighed, was this really what she had become? She was a monster who took life to sustain her own.

The sound of growling snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. She had come to the clearing their house was in, but the snow was disturbed. Another growl, Kagome's head snapped to the woodpile beside the house. The snow there was melted and stained with fresh blood. A wolf was huddled over the body, his red eyes glaring at Kagome as his whole body shook from his growling. The wolf's fangs were deep within Inuyasha's shoulder, but Inuyasha managed to look at his ex-wife.

"Kagome…" he whispered before passing out. Kagome's feet began moving, one step, followed shortly by another. Before she knew it, Kagome was running straight at the wolf, red tears falling from her sky blue eyes.

The first punch she landed squarely on the wolf's cheek, shattering his jaw, but the creature didn't care. He backhanded her hard, throwing her into a tree and rendering her unconscious.

End Flashback

Kagome shoved Sesshoumaru off of her. "You bastard!" she screamed as she slapped him across the face.

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed her hand. "Have you gone mad, woman?" he asked, his claws digging into Kagome's ivory skin.

"You killed him," stated Kagome, anger making her voice deep.

Confusion flashed through Sesshoumaru's eyes before they harden over with understanding. "He did not deserve to live."

"Everyone deserves to live," whispered Kagome. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"What I did was no different than what you do? How many people have to die for you to live? Do you really think that your life in more important than dozens of others?" growled Sesshoumaru. He didn't really mean it. He didn't really want to hurt her, but god damn it, she hurt him! How she reacted, Sesshoumaru could have never of expected. She slapped him.

Tears brimmed in Kagome's eyes as she spoke, "Never come near me again, Sesshoumaru. Your words and your actions have shown me why we are enemies, and I will not make this mistake again. I will send Jaken and Rin back down to your room. Good Night."

a/n: Cliffy... kinda The next chapter will have the ball in it (finally) but dont worry the fun doesnt stop there!!


	6. Control

**Here it is! Finally! Sorry I haven't been able to write this. I broke up with my boyfriend and… well… it kind of hard to write a love story when your heart has just been ripped out, but I couldn't do that to Kagome so yeah. I hope you enjoy it! Please Comment and I am soooo Sorry!**

**noitcelfeR**

**Chapter 5**

**Control**

Kagome entered her suite and quickly informed Jaken and Rin that their lord was back at his quarters and that they were to return to him. Jaken looked at her oddly as she consistently avoided actually saying Sesshoumaru's name, but, as he walked out the door, he seemed more smug than genuinely worried. As soon as the door closed behind them, Kagome made her way over to the couch. Shippou had fallen asleep there, his arms flung about him and a small, content smile on his lips.

Careful not to wake him, Kagome picked him up and moved him into his bedroom. She lightly kissed his forehead before leaving the room, pulling the door closed silently behind her. Ignoring the mess left by her guests, Kagome moved to her own room. As the emotions began to swell within her, she closed the door behind her, making sure the sound-proof barrier was in place. She didn't want Shippou to hear her crying. With numb fingers, Kagome undid her dress and let it drop to a silken pool around her stilettos. Before she could finish getting undressed, her emotions crashed like a wave over her body.

Tears flowed down her face, deep lines of dark red against her pale skin. Her whole body shook as the smell and sadness clouded her thoughts, but she wouldn't fall, she refused to. The smell of blood began to make her feel dizzy as she closed her eyes, trying to force herself to regain control. The fight consumed her, and she couldn't hear the opening of her balcony door. She couldn't sense the presence entering her domain, or the cool wind from the opened door.

"Kagome," the figure spoke in a deep baritone, causing a tremor to run through Kagome's body. She looked up, deep blue eyes swimming in a sea of red. The presence moved closer, and the silver silhouette around him faded, allowing Kagome to see his face. Her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Sesshoumaru." He nodded and took a step towards her. She stepped back, her whole body shaking from fury. Sesshoumaru stopped his advances for a moment, making Kagome wonder what he was up to. Then, the smell hit her, the smell of his blood. Her eyes searched his body for injury. When she saw the blood dripping off the pointer finger on his left hand, she let out a strangled moan. The smell was unmistakable and impossible to ignore. It called to her, and, when Sesshoumaru lifted his claw, offering it to her, Kagome lost all control. She took the slim digit between her lips and sucked lightly, moaning as his smooth blood rolled over her tongue.

After a moment, Sesshoumaru pulled the digit away, when Kagome leaned after it, he lifted her chin, and caught her in a kiss. Kagome, angered by his advances, bit down on his lip, only to release another dose of his opium-like blood. She leaned into the kiss, and Sesshoumaru smirked. He grabbed her soft thighs and lifted them, pushing her up against the door as he deepened the kiss. Kagome could feel the light caress of his dangerous claws through her bra as his hands explored her soft skin. She let out a moan and pulled away. Her blood lust had subsided, but a new fire now filled her core. She could see Sesshoumaru's eyes start to turn red, but the threat of what was about to happen didn't register with her fogged mind.

As Sesshoumaru pulled off of her bra, he growled appreciatively. Kagome's mind cleared for a moment, and she was about to protest when his lips descended upon her left nipple. Arching her back into the feeling, Kagome let out a strangled moan, her hands finding their way into his silver hair.

Kagome ripped at his shirt, tearing it to shreds that fell lazily to the floor. Sesshoumaru smirked against her chest as he switched to the other nipple, causing a new set of moans to erupt form Kagome's body. As his claws hooked into her panties, Kagome began to shake, anticipation making her body feel red-hot and overly sensitive. He pulled, ripping her thong straight off.

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned lightly as he cupped her sex, enjoying the feel of her heat against his palm.

"Kagome," her name seemed to come from far away. "Kagome." Her name slid through the fogginess of her lust, but something was wrong. Sesshoumaru pulled away, but still stayed close towards her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" now that was NOT Sesshoumaru…

Timidly, Kagome peeked around Sesshoumaru's half naked form, only to be met with an image which made her heated blood run ice cold. Inuyasha stood on the balcony, the moon light cast him in shadow, the only thing apparent was the red glow of his eyes. He was shaking slightly.

"Inuyasha, you are not welcome here," Sesshoumaru's voice was cold as he shifted to hide Kagome's view.

"Like hell I am! She's my wife!"

"She was in you past life. You are not the boy you once were… and you were never a husband." Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. How did he know what kind of husband Inuyasha was?

Kagome heard a growl erupt from Inuyasha's throat and she heard him lunge forward. Sesshoumaru, in one quick movement, managed to throw Kagome on the bed, but he was crushed against the wall, Inuyasha's claws digging into his shoulders.

Ignoring her state of undress, Kagome leapt up from the bed, "Stop it. Stop it RIGHT NOW!"

Inuyasha's whole body tensed and he looked at her. Before he could speak, Sesshoumaru tackled him, and they both went hurtling out the window. A scream tore from Kagome's throat as the last of Sesshoumaru's silver hair disappeared below the balcony. She raced to the edge, only to find that the two werewolves had disappeared… IN the distance she could hear them growling and fighting, but the darkness blocked her view. Unwilling to leave Shippou alone in the suite, Kagome could only listen to the fighting until it faded away.

A tear rolled down her cheek, leaving an uncomfortably cold trail in its wake. The realization slowly set in. Tonight she had lost herself in him. His touch, his taste, his smell… all of it had driven her to the point of insanity.

She couldn't love him. He was her enemy… sworn in from all those years ago. That couldn't just go away because he had done what he had done for her… Could it? Shaking her head, Kagome wiped away the tear and went back into her room, closing and locking the balcony behind her.

Without thinking, she got into the shower, and turned it on roaring hot, allowing her hands to relieve some of her frustration.

Tomorrow was the ball… Something Kagome wasn't so sure she wanted to go through with anymore…


	7. Ballroom Madness

**Chapter 7**

**Ballroom Madness**

Kagome slept restlessly, finally falling asleep a few hours after getting into bed. She was woken early the next morning by a soft knocking at the main door to the apartment. She rolled out of bed, and pulled a black silken robber over herself. She stumbled to the door, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Another knock, this time it was harder. Who the hell needed her at this house?

"Kagome open this door or I swear to God we will break it down!" cried Sango from the door. Kagome muttered a few curses under her breath before opening the door. There stood Sango and Miroku… who was currently staring at her chest. Kagome's hand instinctively closed the deep V created by the slightly too small robe.

"What?" she snapped, slightly embarrassed.

Sango slapped Miroku in the back of the head, "your presence is requested in the ballroom immediately."

"Really?... um… okay. Can you just watch Shippou?" The two friends agreed and Kagome ran back into her room to put on a light purple baby-t that said "Too Cute" on the front in gold letters and a pair of dark blue jeans. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops as she ran out the door. "If I'm not back in an hour, don't worry about me!" she yelled before the door closed behind her.

Kagome took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall of the elevator as the memory of last night filtered through her mind. "I do not care about him. He killed my husband…" With a growl Kagome snapped her head back, slamming it painfully against the mirror in the elevator, effectively shattering it, but relief flooded her as her mind swirled lazily, drowning thoughts of the two silver haired brothers. Now, what the hell could they want with her in the ballroom… probably some stupid political crap. They want to make sure they put everyone's entrance in the correct order. With a heavy sigh and a decisive shake of her head, Kagome exited the elevator and made her way down the hall to the grand ballroom. She opened the doors with a grunt only to find the whole room dark.

"Hello!" she called, letting the doors slam behind her. "what the hell," she muttered as she walked down the long staircase to the black marble floor beneath her. Immediately her hair stood on end and her fangs elongated. Someone was watching her… Her eyes adjusted as she glared into the darkness.

"Ah Kagome… so nice of you to come this year…" stated a voice from behind Kagome. She spun around, exposing her fangs with a vicious growl.

"who are you?" she asked as her eyes searched the darkness. Finally, a figure stepped into it. It was a man, pale with black hair.

"Having trouble recognizing me? Let me help you," the man snapped his fingers and a blue flame erupted on his fingertips. Kagome hissed as the bright light burned her eyes before they adjusted. The man had eyes that appeared red, even in the bluish light, and skin that was so white it was almost translucent.

"Naraku…" growled Kagome, taking a step backwards.

"oh… so you do remember me my sweet," he chuckled as Kagome felt her body go rigid.

"Release me," she commanded as a wicked smile floated across his face. He shook his head slowly and moved close to her.

"I am excited to see you tonight. Do no be late. You will miss the entertainment," he whispered in her ear before snapping, and all went black.

"Kagome! Kagome, god damn it. Wake up!" called a voice as Kagome felt herself shake. Kagome squinted her eyes shut as a pain shot through her head. Then, it all came back and to and she shot straight up, shoving off the person on top of her and getting into fighting position.

"Whoa whoa. Easy girl… as much as I love a good girl fight, we just don't have time right now," chuckled Miroku from the doorway. Kagome looked down at her supposed attacker to find Sango glaring at her, her hands solidly on her hips.

"Ugh… sorry Sango… How did I end up back in my room?"

"You tell us. We were watching Shippou when we heard a loud pop come from your room. When we came in to investigate, you were unconscious in your bed," explained Miroku as Sango went to check on Shippou.

With a sigh Kagome flopped back into the bed, "Maybe coming wasn't such a good idea…"

"Why Kagome… I'm hurt. You finally come to visit me and you regret it," stated Miroku as he gave her puppy-dog eyes.

She chuckled slightly, "It's not you Miroku. You know that."

Miroku sobered quickly, "My Lady. You know I will not ask what is wrong. It is not my place, but I do not believe going is the wrong choice. You need to show this community that you are not afraid. Your own kind has been abused for decades now, treated as second class citizens. If you cannot summon the courage to do this… then maybe we are just that." Kagome did not respond, just hung her head in thought. After a few moments, she heard Miroku leave, closing the door slightly behind him.

The sun was going down… She had to start getting ready. With a growl, Kagome ripped herself off of the bed and stomped to the shower, determined to show that world that she was not a force to be taken lightly, that she was the queen of her people, and that she would not be ignored. Within the hour, Kagome was dressed and ready for inspection. Sango stood before her, in a blood red evening gown. It hugged her torso before flaring slightly into a skirt. The small shoulder straps allowed Sango with more freedom of movement. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, pieces of hair falling down to frame her face. Miroku was dressed in a black tux with a tie that matched Sango's dress. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail.

Kagome, on the other hand, was tied into a black leather corset, silk flowing from her hips down to her high-heeled feet. The back was tied with leather thongs, reminiscent of leather armor of ancient times. Kagome smirked at her companions as she pulled up the left side of her skirt, hooking a gun straight into her garter band. Her long hair was left down, curled into long, blue-black princess curls. Kagome wore only a small amount of makeup, black shadow on the outside of her eyes, mascara and crimson lipstick. It made her blue eyes pop and her look freshly fed.

"Why the gun?" asked Sango.

"Silver bullets never hurt," she chuckled as a knock resonated from the door. Kagome looked oddly at her two companions before motioning for Miroku to answer the door.

"Gome…" called Shippou from his room, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go…" before Kagome could explain she was practically shoved over as a small brown blur shot into the room, attaching itself to Shippou."

"You're gunna come stay with this Rin tonight. Okay Shippou?" stated Rin as she looked up at Shippou.

"My Lady," began a voice from behind Kagome, "I would like to extend Jaken's babysitting services to your kit, and to extend this Sesshoumaru as your escort to tonight's ball." Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she turned around, coming face to face with the wolf lord himself.

"Sesshoumaru…" she began, but found her mind blank as he closed the distance between them, his lips a mere breath from hers.

"Say yes," he ordered gently, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"yes," she whispered, about to close the distance when she heard giggling behind her. Shippou and Rin were starring, almost crying from laughing so hard. She spun around, blushing heavily. Sesshoumaru just took the opportunity to bury his face in her neck, breathing in deeply.

"You look beautiful to this Sesshoumaru," he whispered against her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine and an all too familiar pressure to build up in her abdomen. Kagome scrambled away from his grasp, desperate to ignore the feelings he produced in her.

"We should get going…" she replied lamely. Sesshoumaru just raised an amused eyebrow at her. _Damn that eyebrow_, she thought as she marched towards the door. Miroku and Sango followed behind her and Sesshoumaru, the children left in the somewhat capable hands of Jaken.

The whole way to the ballroom, Kagome avoided making eye contact with Sesshoumaru, but she could feel his smirk on her back the whole time. Just as the small group approached the large doors leading to the entrance to the ballroom, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru encircle his arm around her waist. She looked up at him only to blush again and look down at the marble floor beneath her feet.

The door was guarded by a blind witch. She didn't make a comment as she smiled up at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She looked them up and down before nodding. "Lady Kagome… Lord Sesshoumaru… Thank you for attending this year's event. As you enter we will announce your names… Entertainment will begin shortly. Enjoy your night," she informed them in an odd voice that seemed to come from all directions at one. With a brief nod, the doors opened to the ballroom. Kagome felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as her past experience of the room came flooding back; however, Sesshoumaru was strong by her side and led her into the room. His hand gave her a reassuring squeeze as they entered the room, as one unit… together…

A/N Allright so still not really at the ball yet… kind of crazy but that's okay… just wait until you see wat the entertainment is lol Read and review people read and review .


	8. Kikyo

I dont own Inuyasha or any of that good stuff!

(I rly stink at writing fight scenes SORRY!)

**Kikyo!**

Kagome raised her chin, the predator side of her blood screaming as all eyes turned to her and Sesshoumaru. The strange witch announced their names, and Kagome could hear the slight growl that came from a couple of the female werewolves. Sesshoumaru did not flinch as he led her down the stairs. Kagome squared her shoulders as Sesshoumaru led her to the middle of the floor. He nodded at slightly as he led her in front of him and pulled her flush against him. Kagome looked up into his eyes as her breath caught in her throat.

Suddenly, the band struck up a joyous waltz, and the party began. Sesshoumaru moved with the animalistic grace that was so a part of him, and Kagome felt each cell of her move with him, her blood threatened to overcome her senses with each beat of his heart. The heat between them seemed to increase as they began to spiral out into the rest of the floor. Sesshoumaru navigated the dance floor with a precision Kagome had only seen in his kills. Despite the heat between them, she shivered as Sesshoumaru's claws traced lazy circles on her spine.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Kagome nodded, briefly aware of what the others in the room must be thinking, but, when a light growl rumbled through both their bodies, all thoughts of anyone else disappeared. That was, until a voice boomed through the room.

"Now that everyone is here. Let us begin the entertainment!" Naraku's voice cut through Kagome's paradise, and she quickly pulled away from Sesshoumaru, a light blush on her cheeks. Immediately Sango and Miroku appeared by her side.

"What is the entertainment?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"We don't know… no one knows," Miroku responded quietly. Kagome nodded as she ran over a through scenerios in her mind. That's when she felt Sesshoumaru stiffen. She looked up at him and saw his cold face slightly taunt with worry and anger. Just as she was about to ask, he revealed the source of his worry.

"Where is Inuyasha?" the question wasn't truly directly to anyone, but Kagome couldn't help but gasp as the dance floor began to open, replaced by a set of two cages inside of a special floor. In one cage was a tall woman, who, despite looking a great deal like Kagome, held a coldness about her. Sesshoumaru began to growl.

"Who is she?" Kagome asked to no on in particular. She was surprised when Sesshoumaru answered.

"Her name is Kikyo. She is a succubus who was created by Naraku for the sole purpose of luring Inuyasha away from you while you were humans. She succeeded… I turned him into a werewolf in order to allow him to escape her grasp, but I don't know what he will do when he is brought in front of her again."

Kagome sent a worried glance at Inuyasha. He was unconscious and chained to his cage. Then a question popped into her head, "Wait, Naraku destroyed our human lives… Why?" Sesshoumaru had no answer for her as Naraku stood in front of the crowd, raising his cup.

"Let the game begin!" A shot of lightning shot through Inuyasha's cage, awakening him and loosening his bounds. He let out a howl as the pain registered with his body, causing him to convulse and rock the cage.

"Stop it!" Kagome found herself screaming as she rushed up to the floor. Her vampire blood took over, and she ran at Inuyasha at full speed only to smash into a barrier just feet from him. "Inuyasha!" She screamed as she fell to her knees before the barrier, Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she realized he didn't even hear her. All of his attention was focused on Kikyo. He started shaking and pacing in his cage. Kikyo, on the other hand, was looking up at Naraku as if waiting for permission. He nodded at her, a sadistic smile on his lips as the cages rose, eliminating the only barrier between the two of them. Without hesitation, Inuyasha leaped forward.

"INNUUUYYYAAASSSHHHAAA!" Kagome screamed, a large sob escaping her throat as Inuyasha reached her. Kikyo raised her hands and took his face in her palms, immediately stopping his advance. Inuyasha quivered beneath her gaze, his red eyes wide as she caressed his face with her thumbs. Kagome gasped when she realized that Inuyasha's veins were turning black from where Kikyo was holding him. Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru, "help him!" Sesshoumaru was simply looking down at her, his eyes cold and unreadable.

"No… this is his struggle. It has always been his struggle." Kagome slammed her fists into the polished marble floor.

"He'll die!" she pleaded. Sesshoumaru just shook his head slowly and looked away. With a growl, Kagome wretched herself to her feet and turned to face Naraku. "As Queen of the Vampire's I demand you end this!"

Naraku smirked coldly at her, "Or what your highness?"

Kagome's back straightened at the obvious threat and challenge, "Or I will stop it myself!" Naraku laughed, but only waved his hand at the couple locked together in the middle of the floor, inviting Kagome to do whatever she pleased. Closing her eyes, Kagome transformed into a black mist, the form was uncomfortable, dangerous to stay in, and took a lot of energy to hold onto… even for her. All of her thoughts were scattered among her many particles, and she found only moments of clarity. Luckily, she only had one thing on her mind, and Kagome managed to pass through the barrier.

Quickly, she pulled herself together, only to be met with the sight of Kikyo's face right in front of her and the sound of Inuyasha growling. After a few puzzled blinks, Kagome realized she had pulled herself together right in-between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Before she could react, a claw implanted itself into her shoulder and pulled her back, throwing her straight into the barrier. Inuyasha stalked towards her, his eyes were black, and Kikyo stood behind him, her hands held together as she chanted, her eyes fixed on Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured cautiously as she backed up against the barrier. She hissed as it stung her back, the electricity running into the wound on her shoulder.

"Kagome, get out of there," it was Sesshoumaru's voice, cold and commanding. Kagome frowned. She had to help Inuyasha. No one else would. Without thinking, she launched herself at him, digging her teeth deep into his leathered hide and began sucking. The darkness slid slowly down her throat, but she couldn't stop. Tears began rolling down her cheeks anew as she felt Inuyasha slacken beneath her. When he had finally passed out, Kagome removed her teeth from his neck. His blood was bitter on her tongue, not a food source… something she really shouldn't consume. However, it was worth seeing the black receeded to two small circled on his cheeks. As her vision began to spin, she turned to Kikyo. With a smirk, she stalked towards the succubus. Raising a fist, she tried punching the little bitch, but her fist fell through nothing and Kikyo dissolved into the shadows.

"Kikyo…" Naraku growled from his chair as he stood and stalked out of the room. Sesshoumaru tested the barrier and growled at annoyance as it refused to give.

"Come Back Here!" Kagome screamed, slamming her fists back into the ground. Then, in a flash of light, the barrier dissolved, and Kagome fell into darkness.


	9. Savior

**I apologize for not writing in FOREVER. I lost this file and didn't have the heart to restart it till now.**

**I Do Not Own these Characters.**

**~NoitcelfeR**

**Savior **

"You are awake," murmured a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. Kagome cautiously opened her eyes and was relieved to find the lights were off… but… how was talking to her. She was lying on a soft bed that smelled like musk. "Are you mute?" asked that annoying voice again.

"No, of course not. Where am I?" she asked, slightly peeved at her kidnapper.

"You are safe. I must go now." As the figure moved, Kagome caught a glimpse of silver in the darkness.

"Sesshoumaru…" He stopped for only the slightest moment before continuing to the door. As he was walking out he threw one more comment over his shoulder.

"When I return, be ready for supper." Kagome immediately opened her mouth to chaste him, but he was gone. With a sigh, she pulled the blankets off her body and stretched slowly in the bed. It only took a moment for her to realize she was lacking any sort of clothing. Not that she was modest, that hasn't been a part of her for centuries, but that doesn't mean just anyone had her permission to undress her. It was just another point to bring up to Sesshoumaru when he returned. Kagome made her way lazily over to the wall and flicked on the light. The room was adorned with lush black carpet, black shades on the windows, and a silver bed that seemed to float in the darkness.

There was a knock on the door before a small woman entered the room. No… she was not a small woman but a small werewolf, probably a second level by her hair that was just a shade lighter than black. "My lady…" she murmured, careful to keep her eyes glued to the folded clothing in her hands.

"Sesshoumaru has taken the liberty to not only undress me but dress me to," Kagome bit out harshly, annoyed by the werewolf's audacity.

"Excuse me, my lady. These were brought by your subjects." This made Kagome's eyebrow raise.

"Why did I stay here then?"

"Sessoumaru-sama insisted upon monitoring your condition, my lady," whispered the maid. Her voice seemed to get quieter the more they talked, and the smell of nervous blood and sweat sat heavily in the air.

"Never mind then. Just leave the clothes on the dresser there. Is there any way I can bathe?" Kagome asked, trying to diffuse the woman's nauseating nervousness. The woman nodded and pointed to a door off to the right. Kagome didn't wait to see the woman leave. What Kagome did see, however, surprised her. The shower was in the shape of a grotto with multiple, hidden shower heads.

With a smile on her face, Kagome flicked on the shower before looking in the mirror as it warmed up. Her blue eyes looked back at her, blank and nearly lifeless, but wasn't she? Kagome's eyes closed as the smell of fresh water filled her nose, and she could feel the stress leaving her body. As she stood there, she could feel the mix of cold and hot air warping around her body. They felt like hands, running up her back and a back just brushing against her own. "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered without thinking.

"Yes?" asked a slightly amused, very husky voice from behind her. Without thinking Kagome's body dissolved into the mist. He smirked, "I didn't mean to startled you, but you were the one who called my name."

"You had no right to barge into my room," Kagome chided as she became solid again under the hot shower.

"I believe you are in my room and quite exposed at that," Sesshoumaru corrected, a singular eyebrow rising as his eyes trailed over her body. Kagome smirked at his obvious interest. She left her hands trail from her upper thighs to her flat stomach around her full chest and up into her raven locks. Sesshoumaru visibly gulped before he stopped himself. He took a step forward, then another, until he was almost touching Kagome. Her heart sped up her blood seeming to move towards him. His claws move forward, as if her skin would be his savior. The water graced against his skin, and all at once the enigma of them struck him: wet and dry, dark and light, vampire and werewolf.

"What is wrong, Sesshy?"

He grunted and composed himself again, "be ready as promptly as possible." He then stalked out of the bathroom. Kagome frowned slightly. She could feel her own pulse beating through her veins, berating her for not quenching her thirst. Growling loudly, she quickly finished her shower. She dried herself off with the towel before entering her main bedroom. Part of her was hoping to find Sesshoumaru sitting there, waiting for her, but he wasn't. She sighed and began donning the clothes that had been brought for her. They consisted of black denim pants and a dark blue leather corset. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and took a deep breath before exiting her room.

She found the dining hall without much difficulty thanks to her nose. The smell of blood seemed to stir her blood almost as much as Sesshoumaru had. She shook her head at the thought before entering the dining hall. Sesshoumaru's eyes hit hers like a cold tidal wave. The sensation sent a shiver up her spine. What was happening?

"Kagome!" called a high-pitched voice, affectively snapping Kagome out of her stupor. She saw Sesshoumaru blink a couple of times before going back to his plate.

"Sango," Kagome addressed as she moved to the seat on the other end of the table. She wanted nothing less than to be out of Sesshoumaru's view, but it would have been improper for her to sit anywhere else. Just as she settled into her seat, the doors behind her opened, and Kagome knew exactly who it was…


	10. Games

**Two Chapters so soon! I am so inspired! And I feel horrible for not writing for so long. FORGIVE ME! Lol**

**I do not own the Characters. **

**~NoitcelfeR**

**Games**

Kagome swung around and onto her feet, upsetting her chair. As she looked at him, the chair connected with the marble floor was the only sound in the room. She was vaguely aware of Sesshoumaru standing as she took in the appearance of the one before her.

"Inu… Inuyasha," she choked out. He looked like he had when she was human. His black hair was longer, yes, but he looked so incredibly, human. When her eyes locked with his again, that look was still there, that dark glare that never seemed to leave his eyes when he looked at her.

"Kagome," he seemed to spit out. Kagome felt her blood boil, and, without another blink of her icey eyes, she pinned him against the damnable doors he had just walked through. She could feel his pulse beneath her hands. She could kill him. She smirked, her blood red lips curling up as she looked into her ex-lover's eyes. She saw pure fury there, but he dared not move as she stood so close to him. He was human. She could turn him. Her smile widened each rang poking out.

She moved her head right over his pulse point in his neck. Kami, she could smell him. It made her eyes roll into the back of her head. "I'm hungry." It was a statement as if she was justifying her actions. Her lips brushed against his neck, and his heart jumped, his blood joining in her lust. Her eyes clouded, covering the blue with dark gray. She opened her mouth and felt her fangs elongate. His pulse quickened again, just there, just beneath his skin.

"Enough," stated Sesshoumaru from the other end of the room. "He is already a werewolf and under my claim." Kagome pulled back and growled before throwing Inuyasha into the corner.

"He's human. You have no claim," she shot back, turning her eyes onto Sesshoumaru.

"He is recovering from the… incident a few days ago. Sit down. You are just hungry after not feeding for so long," he reasoned coldly as he gestured to her seat.

"You will not treat me this way. I am your equal, and I will be treated as such," she shouted as she slammed her hands down on the table, leaning over. Her elongated fangs pricked her lips, and she knew Sesshoumaru could smell her blood. With that, she stormed out of the dining hall and out of the hotel. She could find her own food.

Luckily, she didn't have to go far. It was about eleven at night, and the streets were just starting to fill with those who would not dare be themselves in daylight. She was walking the street in a tiny skirt and high-heels, but she was no prostitute. Well, not in the way one normally thinks of one. This woman had the smell of other's blood on her hands. Quietly, Kagome began to hum. The odd tune was beautiful and dark. After a moment, the woman Kagome was stalking began to walk towards her. The girls hazel eyes were hazy, covered in vampire smoke. Kagome grinned.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked quietly, somehow without stopping the song.

"Kagura," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why did you kill?"

"Men are evil. I will save their souls."

"What if I gave you the ability to change the souls of others?"

"Are you God?" she asked. The question startled Kagome into a dark chuckle.

"Far from it, love. You're making a deal with the devil."

"I did that when I killed my first man." Kagome nodded and pulled the young woman against her. Her blood smelled so sweet. It ran slowly through her veins as she sat under Kagome's spell. Her skin was hot against Kagome's. It seemed like an eternity since the last time she had fed. She needed this. She needed her. Kagome sunk her teeth in deep enough to reach the large vein in her neck. It was sweet like the honey her father had fed her when she was a human child. Kagome growled in satisfaction as the girl finally sated her hunger. That was all she needed. The girl needed to live enough to become one of them.

"Why take a prostitute?" The question was blunt and cold, but curious. That was new for him. Kagome released Kagura and turned to face Sesshoumaru. She shrugged.

"I don't need to explain my actions to you." He moved towards her, getting as close as possible without touching her. Kagome closed her eyes and sent Kagura back to the security of Sango and Miroku's presence. She opened her eyes and was met with bright gold. He growled, and she growled back. She would not give into him no matter how much het body wanted to. She felt his pulse quicken, and she stepped against him, pressing herself against his hard body. "Why do you need to know the reasoning?"

"I don't think you had any reasoning behind that decision," Sesshoumaru growled, standing straight so he could hover over her. Kagome reached back and slapped him across the face, leaving long lines across his face with her nails. In the blink of an eye, Kagome found herself slammed up against a brick building, her breath torn from her lungs. Sesshoumaru pressed himself between her legs and pinned her wrists to the wall above her head with one claw and held her face with the other. "You did not have permission to touch my person in such a way."

Kagome smirked, "I have permission to touch your person in other ways?" She rolled her hips against him, daring him to break eye contact, but the werewolf just growled louder and pressed her harder into the wall. Kagome could feel her bare skin breaking against the rough brick. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened at the smell of her blood.

Without warning, he leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her blood seemed to hum beneath her. He growled approvingly as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Her tongue soon followed suit as she wrapped it around one fang before purposefully cutting her tongue on it. Sesshoumaru froze as the taste of her blood crept into his mouth. Then he whined, pulling away from her mouth and pressing his forehead against hers.

"That's all you can take, Sesshy?" cooed Kagome, her instinct to seduce kicking in. He growled and slammed his hand against the wall.

"I will not be a part of your game," he barked before walking back into the night. Kagome was left shivering, not because the air was cold but because her blood was pounding so heavily in her veins.

"Sesshoumaru… You are not a game anymore…" Kagome whispered to the night as she walked off, needed to find a second kill. Little did she know, golden eyes were still watching her slender form.


	11. Change

**Crazy Life I have decided, but I was suddenly inspired. Sorry for the lack of Fluff but this chapter was necessary to move the story forward. Hopefully the next one will be quicker and fluffier.**

**~NoitcelfeR**

**Change**

It was late when Kagome finally returned to the safe confined of her room. Her head was still spinning from a mix of indulging herself and fighting to keep a certain werewolf off her mind. The sun was about to come up, she thought lazily as she closed the shades to the room. Just as she closed the last shade, Sango came out from Shippou's room. "He will wake up soon," Sango said simply. Kagome nodded. She could tell Sango was curious as to what she was thinking, but Kagome was not ready to share her thoughts with the other vampire.

"We will be leaving at the next sundown. We have no reason to stay here any longer," Kagome stated simply as she began walking towards her own room, pulling off her clothing on article at a time. Her ivory skin was still marred from the brick wall, a feature not lost on Sango as Kagome closed the door behind her. Within a moment, Kagome had a bath running. It was hot, much hotter than was necessary to become clean, but this wasn't about just purging the body, it was about purging the soul. When steam had finally filled the bathroom, Kagome descended into the hot water, closing her eyes as her skin turned pink against the heat. Immediately, Kagome thought of Sesshoumaru's body, so warm to her touch and so alive as it vibrated with every beat of his heart. She dug her nails into her palm not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave deep crescents. She had to distance herself from him.

"Kagome," came a meek voice from the door. What could Sango want?

"Yes?"

"Shippou is turning…" she whispered. Kagome was out of the water and standing in front of Sango in an instant.

"He is what?"

"He is turning…"

"How did this happen?"

"When Kagura arrived she needed her first feed… We were able to stop her before she killed him, but now he is turning." Sango was looking down.

"Where is Kagura?"

Sango's head snapped up so her eyes met Kagome's head on. Kagome was slightly surprised by her brazen action. "I killed her. She had no right to take a life under your protection." Kagome nodded. Sango was fiercely loyal and that was all Kagome asked for.

"Very well," Kagome responded as she pulled a dark fur robe over her body. She mentally groaned as her hands ran over the fur, wolf's fur. There wasn't time to change, Shippou could change any moment, and she would have to be there for the young child. Miroku was standing by the door and nodded his head respectfully as she entered the room. Kagome could smell Shippou changing as soon as she entered the room. He smelled of sweat and dying blood, not a pleasant scent. She moved to sit next to him, resting her hand lightly on his small head. She was worried. The realization hit her seemingly out of nowhere. She was a creature of death, so why is so concerned with preserving life? As Shippou's body twisted in pain, a growl escaped Kagome's throat. Part of her wished Kagura was still alive, so she could teach her a lesson. Slowly, Shippou's body began to still, the color drained from his skin, and his hair turned a deep black. After a moment, he opened his eyes. They were a brilliant green color against his dark hair and pale skin. Kagome smiled softly.

"What… what happened to me?" he asked quietly. Kagome felt the need to frown at his fear, but she was able to hold up her small smile.

"You have been turned into one of us. Kagura acted without my permission, but she has been properly punished," Kagome explained as she traced his small jaw with her fingertips. "How do you feel?" Shippou blinked as if he hadn't thought about his physical condition. Then, he sat up slowly, as if testing his own body.

"I… I feel hungry." Kagome chuckled lightly and stood up. With a flick of her wrist, she called Miroku to the bedside.

"Miroku will take you for a hunt. He is typically very good at attracting… prospective women," Kagome explained as Miroku smirked.

"My lady…" Shippou whispered softly. Kagome nodded for him to continue. "Will I be a child forever?"

Kagome shook her head, "you will mature as a human does until you reach your prime, then you shall never age again." With Shippou seemingly satisfied with this answer, Kagome returned to her own room. She looked longingly at the bath that had begun to cool. No time for that anymore. There was too much to do before the next nightfall.


	12. Home

**I didn't think this chapter would take so long. Problem is I watched Twilight, and it killed all my inspiration. UGH. Sorry there's no Sesshoumaru here either, but he will be in the next chapter… hopefully.**

**~Noitcelfer**

**Home**

Kagome closed her eyes and let her body fall back into her bed. Home… finally. It felt as if she would never be able to return to this place… return to her life. With a groan, Kagome opened her eyes. Why didn't she feel content? Her life was no different than before, so why does it now feel like it's not quite right?

"My lady…" came a quiet voice from the door. Kagome sat up, the leather of her bodice groaning in protest. Shippou was standing at the door, wide eyed and unsure. He seemed to grow braver with his new identity, but he still held some of his old insecurities. Kagome had always thought that her new body had changed her, had turned her into a more powerful creature, but, after seeing Inuyasha, she wasn't sure anything had changed at all, like all this was just a cover for the human still inside her heart.

"Yes, Shippou?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if there are any other of us my age…" Shippou began, allowing his voice to trail off.

Kagome shook her head, "No… at least not on the level you are…"

"What do you mean?"

Kagome patted the bed next to her, and Shippou sat down before she explained. "I possess the mother blood for all vampires. The more removed you are from my blood, the less powerful you are. Since you are rather high up, you are rather powerful. There may be a few your age, but they would be at the fourth or fifth level from me."

"Can I meet them?"

Kagome hesitated, "I'm not sure that's a good idea… Once one gets to that level, one is barely the same creature…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome sighed and stood up, so much for her nap. She signaled Shippou to follow and she led them out into the forest. Kagome could hear Shippou sniffing every now and then. His heightened senses were new to him, and, not surprisingly, he was still adjusting. Kagome shook her head, how did it come to this? She felt cursed. Every creature she tries to save ends up dead, in one sense or another.

After a half hour of walking, Kagome stopped at the entrance to a series of caves. As she stepped into the darkness of the cave, she could hear rustling and murmurs as her night vision kicked in. The vampires lined the side of the cave, standing as perfect soldiers. "Bankotsu!" Kagome called into the ranks. Where he came out of line, Kagome couldn't tell, but he walked up with no rush and no sound. He bowed deep.

"My queen… what has brought you to the ranks of your loyal army? Does the lady feel a blood lust?" He smirked as he stood up. He was almost half a foot taller than Kagome, but his body was thin, almost only skin and ligaments. His skin was an ashen grey color, and his eyes dark red. After a moment, he looked behind Kagome to Shippou, and his smirk grew, causing his long fangs to slip past his lip. "I never thought you would be one for young blood, my lady, but he is rather fetching." Kagome backhanded him across the cheek hard enough to slam into the wall.

"Watch your tongue," she commanded. Kagome took a moment to observe her ranks, not a single one had moved to watch Bankotsu, much less help him. Kagome began walking down the line. Shippou was closer to her than was necessary, and the smell of fear radiated off of him. "Relax," she ordered him, "you have nothing they desire." For his benefit, Shippou relaxed. Finally, Kagome found what she was looking for. "Front and center."

The girl complied. She couldn't have been much older than Shippou, and she was shivering from head to toe. She must be newly turned. "What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Kirara…" She whispered as she looked up. Her eyes were almost bright red, and her skin wasn't quite skin colored. Her black hair lacked the bluish tint that occupied Kagome's hair. She must have been pretty, since, even in this state, she had delicate features. Kagome nodded.

"Come to the manor tonight after sundown. Do you understand?" Kirara nodded and Kagome turned on her heels, exited where they had come. Once outside the cave, Shippou began to speak.

"So, if I hadn't been turned by you, I would look like that?" Shippou asked.

Kagome nodded, "Although, if I hadn't found you, you would have never been turned." Shippou was silent for a second.

"I don't mind."

Kagome laughed, "You say that now. Let us see if you are still saying this 200 years from now." Shippou was quiet, but Kagome could feel that he disagreed. When they arrived back at the manor, Kagome could feel something was wrong. Tension seemed to be emanating even from the wood of the house. Leaving Shippou on the edge of the woods, Kagome ran forward, bursting into the main entrance.

On the stairs, there sat Kikyou. She was looking at her nails as Kagome approached her. "What do you want?" Kikyou just smiled.

"Answers."

"What kind of answers?" Kagome didn't like this, and her body began to react. Her eyes turned gray and her fangs elongated.

"I want to know about Inuyasha."

"Why? You hate him."

"His soul is lovely, so dark and tainted."

"I will not help you steal his soul." Kikyou just smiled and disappeared. Kagome growled and jumped up the stairway to her room. Once inside, she stripped and put on a leather vest that tied up the front and a skirt that billowed around her.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked. It was brazen of her, but she did have a right to know.

"I need to warn them," Kagome growled after a moment. "One of the lower level vampires will be coming over later. Allow Shippou to spend some time with her." Kagome added before jumping out her window, taking to the trees to allow her to reach the werewolf castle the fastest. She had never been there but knew it lay somewhere between the mountains.


	13. Warning

**I'm glad I got this up. I have so many papers due, but I really just wanted to write this story, especially with all the reviews. Thank you! Feel Free to Ask Questions!**

**~Noitcelfer**

**I do not own the characters.**

**Warning**

Kagome arrived just as the sun was setting below the mountains, and shadows were falling over the large estate. She tried to quell the stir of her own instincts, warning her to turn around and leave the land of her enemy, but she had to move forward. She felt like she owed him this. Then she could be done with him. With that thought in mind, she walked steadily toward the gates, a large marble gate that shone almost gold in the dying light. The guards growled at her approach, but she didn't falter, each foot falling dutifully behind the last.

"What brings you here, vampire?" barks the bigger guard of the two.

"I am here to see your lord," she explained coolly. She shouldn't start a fight. The guards looked at one another, barking in their own tongue. Finally the smaller of the two nodded and took off toward the castle. Kagome frowned, there was no need to keep her waiting. It only took a moment or two before a figure exited the large dwelling. She didn't need to be able to distinguish the feature of his face to know who it was. He moved with an amount of grace that surprised even a creature of her nature.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still not moving close enough to allow her to see his face or smell his emotion.

"I need to speak with you." He flicked his wrist, and the gates opened. Kagome hovered at the entrance. She couldn't move in until she was invited.

"Come in," he said before turning around and moving back into the castle. Kagome wanted to yell at him and refused, but she had to do this. Her feet moved forward. The guards starred suspiciously at her, not letting her out of their sight as they led her to the formal meeting room. The room was large with black marble walls and white marble floor. Sesshoumaru sat in a large chair across the room, the darkness behind him giving him the appearance of glowing.

"Now, what is it you find so necessary to say to me, vampire?" Kagome bristled under his cold tone.

"You will address me as you should, Lord Sesshoumaru," she growled back. Normally, she would have just address him as he dared her, but she was in his domain.

"Lady Kagome… what is it?" he stated again, impatience causing his claws to tap against the warn arms of the chair. Kagome shifted from her heels to the balls of her feet, ready to move if need be.

"Kikyou is coming after Inuyasha's soul," she stated. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I will not allow that to happen," Sesshoumaru said before getting up and moving to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome called out. Sesshoumaru turned around slowly, before shooting forward and wrapping his hand around Kagome's neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Do not dare think you can command me," he growled, his golden eyes locked on her blue ones, neither blinking in the battle of wills. Kagome's lips pulled back, revealing her fangs in an open act of defiance. She couldn't speak but was able to growl at him. His grip tightened, and Kagome could feel his claws nicking her skin and warm blood flowing from it. As the scent of her blood hit his nose, his head moved forward, coming nose to nose with her. His eyes turned from bright yellow to a dark gold, growing unfocused as he stared into her eyes. Slowly, Kagome's lips relaxed, forming into a confused pout. Her blood mixed with the smell of his as he leaned closer. His grip relaxed as he lowered her to the floor, his eyes never leaving hers.

He moved in closer, and Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Just as he hovered a hairs width from her lips, he snapped backward, immediately back in his chair. Kagome barely caught herself from falling forward as a guard entered the room. The guard bowed deeply, sending an odd look at Kagome's obviously flustered appearance. She glared at him, daring him to say anything. He said nothing. Coward. The guard turned back to his lord and lowered to his knees. "The scouting party has returned." Sesshoumaru nodded, and the guard took his leave.

"Inuyasha has returned," Sesshoumaru informed Kagome. "It seems it is time for you to take your leave."

"I will not leave knowing that he is still in danger," Kagome said, moving towards Sesshoumaru's chair. He regarded her coldly for a time, just long enough to make Kagome feel greatly uncomfortable.

"If that is what you wish. I will have a room prepared for you," stated Sesshoumaru coldly before standing and leaving the room. Almost immediately, a small, gray, female werewolf walked into the room and bowed.

"Please follow me, my lady," murmured the small girl as she led Kagome into the main part of the fortress. The girl was quiet during the walk, leaving Kagome wondering why Sesshoumaru had simply allowed her to stay. Kagome growled, frustrated that she couldn't figure him out. Finally, the girl stopped in front of a room and bowed low. Kagome nodded at the girl before entering the room. She only got over the threshold before the shock of the room hit her. The room was designed in different shades of blue, and the bed sat across the large room, just a step up from the wood floor. On the other side of the room, the wood floor had a step down to a small spring just big enough for two people.

"Damn," Kagome thought to herself, "I need to get one of those."

"Is there anything else you need, my lady?" the small girl asked from the doorway.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Keisha, my lady." Kagome nodded.

"That is all, Keisha," Kagome said, releasing the girl.

"Dinner will be held in an hour. Do not hesitate to ask any of the servants for anything. We are at your service," Keisha explained before taking her leave, closing the door behind her. It was then Kagome noticed the wardrobe between the two full length glass doors that led to the balcony. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome walked over the wardrobe and opened it. It was empty. Kagome was trying to figure out if she should wear the same clothes she was wearing now when there was a knock at the door.

It opened to reveal an older werewolf. The old women stared up at her with gray eyes. "I am the resident tailor. These are your size," she explained as she set them in Kagome's hands and left. Kagome was too shocked to chide the old woman as she disappeared once again, out the door. Kagome shook her head and looked down at the clothing. Not a single object was black. Kagome raised an eyebrow and sighed. She might as well take a bath. Stripping off her clothing, Kagome lowered herself into the hot water, a small moan escaped her lips as the warm water hit her muscles. Her hair fanned out in the water, swirly around her ivory skin. Just as she was finally relaxing, the door burst open.


	14. Misstep

**It's been over a year, but inspiration hit me. Enjoy. Read and Review Please! (If I get 20 I'll write the next chapter)**

**~Noitcelfer**

**I do not own the characters.**

**Misstep **

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he sprung through the door. His foot fell on the wet stone surrounding the bath, and he immediately began to fall. Kagome could only watch as he landed face first in the bath. For the first time in many centuries, Kagome felt warmth rising to her cheeks, and, in that moment, she realized she was blushing. Her embarrassment deepened and she growled deep in her throat. Her arm shot forward, fully intent upon throwing Inuyasha from the pool, but, by the time her hand reached where his body was supposed to be, Inuyasha had already been lifted up and thrown out of the bathing room.

Kagome looked up at her savior. "Sess… Sesshoumaru?" He looked down at her. His blank mask slipped for just a moment… surprise maybe? Kagome couldn't be sure, but, at this time, the shock began to subside. Kagome realized she was still naked, and Sesshoumaru was still in the room. She stood to yell at him, but, just as she removed herself from the water, SEsshoumaru left. Unfortunately, in his haste to shut the door to the bath, he managed to shatter the wood doors. At this time, Keisha stepped out of the servants entrance and looked puzzlingly at the shattered door before shaking her head, the grey unruly mane that accompanied it swinging back and forth sluggishly, and turning back to Kagome.

"My Lady, I believe you should get dressed." Kagome hissed at her and the young girl flinched.

"Do not make suggestions about my person," Kagome snipped before pulling on the clothes herself, ignoring her wet state. The clothing was a white t-shirt and leather pants. Kagome pulled the clothing on, her nails puncturing small holes in the top of the pants as she yanked them on. Leaving her hair down and wet, she stepped over the broken door, and with one sniff, made her way towards where Inuyasha had gone.

She knew she was getting close when she began to hear his heartbeat, then the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. Suddenly, she was hit with hunger, her eyes rolled slowly into the back of her head as the full smell of Inuyasha's blood hit her nose. Somewhere within Kagome's mind she realized that the blood Sesshoumaru shed of hers must have taken more out of her than she had thought. At that moment, the smell of human blood hit Kagome's nose. The last bit of her sanity questioned why a human would be within Sesshoumaru's compound, but she brushed it aside as her feet began taking her down the hall.

Kagome's wet clothing robbed her of her ability to stalk her prey soundlessly, so, without hesitation, Kagome burst into the room the human was in, and tackled her prey to the ground. The humans heart beat pounded heavily, but something wasn't quite right. The blood tasted of lust, not fear, and the human was naked. As the heartbeat died out, and blood filled Kagome's body once again, she detected another heartbeat. This one, less than a foot from her.

She spun around, ignoring the blood dripping from her mouth and covering her semi-see-through white shirt. She growled, but halted mid growl when she saw a naked Sesshoumaru. He was lounging on the bed, one hand behind his head, the other playing carelessly with a sheet that was covering his lap. Kagome rose slowly. His eyes were red, but his expression was carefully blank. Despite Sesshoumaru's calm exterior, his heart was beating rapidly. She could hear it, pounding through his veins. Before she could stop herself, Kagome's head tilted just slightly to the side. At that moment, she knew it was a mistake. Sesshoumaru knew she knew he was either angry, frightened, or… attracted…

Kagome made a move for the door. She was just breaking into the hallway when an arm grabbed her around her waist and yanked her into the bed. His head went straight for the junction between her shoulder and her neck. "you killed my bitch," he whispered. His voice was harsh, deep, almost as though he hadn't used it in a long time. His body was warm against her cold, life-less skin. It was hard but soft. His arms stayed tight around her waist. As if with a life of its own, one thumb moved to stroke a patch of Kagome's skin that had come uncovered. Her shirt was ripped from bottom hem in the back around to her belly button.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, let me go." He let out a bark that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"What did I say about giving me orders?" His tongue ran up her neck, washing some of the humans blood off of it. Kagome shivered and blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind. He chuckled, a deep dark sound in his throat. She could fight him. She had just fed. It made her slow, but powerful. Deep in through, Kagome hadn't noticed that Sesshoumaru had stopped moving. Without moving his arms he managed to growl out, "leave… Now." Kagome didn't need another invitation. She sprung away from him, his arms holding little resistance, and she moved to the hallway. No one was there. She was covered in blood, and completely lost. With no other option, Kagome leaned up against the wall and waiting for Sesshoumaru to come out.


	15. Sango

Sango

Kagome wasn't sure how long it took for Sesshoumaru to finally emerge. She was lost in her own thoughts, as her shirt and the blood dried. The sun was beginning to come up, and Kagome felt the familiar itching of sun against her skin. She could be exposed to sunlight, but it was still uncomfortable for a creature of the night. Just as the sun reached full strength through the windows of the grand hallway, the large maple doors leading to Sesshoumaru's suite creaked open. Kagome's eyes did not move from their downturned position. She could hear it heartbeat, it was steady, that was enough to ensure Kagome of her safety. His footsteps did not falter as Sesshoumaru passed her. Kagome moved to follow him, the dried blood flaked off of her chin and floated lazily to the ground. She stopped to watch the deep, coppery red layers fall onto the white marble… like red snow onto an innocent winter plain.

Kagome looked up again, Sesshoumaru had stopped as well. "You were waiting for me. Were you not?" He asked. He then began walking again. Every ounce of Kagome's being wanted to turn and leave, to defy him, but she was lost in this large castle, and it was already daytime.

Within a couple of minutes of walking, the duo had made it back into the main part of the estate. Sesshoumaru seemed to know that Kagome no longer needed his guidance, so he stepped out of the doors and into the garden. Kagome, on the other hand, made her way back to her room. A few sets of clothing were sitting on the bed. One was a black, mid-thigh length shirt dress. It had buttons from top to bottom with a tight bodice giving way to layers of black lace over black silk. Kagome pulled it out of the pile, and she noticed silver thread had been woven through the fabric, making it shimmer in the light. Kagome laid it back on the bed before turning toward a mirror to inspect herself.

The shirt was ruined, but that wasn't a surprise to Kagome. She peeled it off, the blood sticking slightly to her skin. She pulled off the leather pants had shrunk after getting wet, and, in order to remove them, Kagome used her nails to slice the seams, allowing the leather to fall to her feet. Her hair was a mess of unruly curls, and some blood still clung to her face and neck. A small frown appeared on her lips and she spotted the spot of smeared blood where Sesshoumaru had licked her neck.

With a sigh, Kagome headed back to her bath, desperate to find at least one relaxing moment in this place. She slid back into the bath and watched the dark blood lift from her light skin and swirl in the clear water. Kagome's eyes drifted shut as she thought about how much she missed Sango and how she had met her.

Flashback:

Kagome wandered aimlessly through Boston. The city was just beginning to turn into an industrial Mecca. The smell was being overwhelming, and she would have to leave soon. Kagome enjoyed city life. It was easy to hunt, and no one noticed a strange beautiful woman. Kagome was dressed in a floor length, black cotton dress. She held her black leather jacket close to her body, trying not to be noticed as she wandered back to her own building. She was returning from a business call and had much on her mind when she saw a woman limping down the street. The woman had a stink that Kagome could distinguish through the crowd of people, but she had a streak of sweet smelling blood running from her cheek. The woman was trying to cover the wound with her hand, but the blood just leaked through her fingers.

Kagome couldn't resist the scent, and began following the young woman. The woman made her way to an isolated area of the dock. Finally, she stopped and sat herself down on a filthy blanket that smelled of mold and disease. The girl was quite pretty, with round, exotic features. Kagome looked around quickly, saw no one, and moved toward the girl.

The girl looked up at her, "Ma'am?" Kagome smiled down at the young woman. Her politeness was refreshing.

"What is you name?"

"Sango…"

"Well, Sango, my name is Lady Kagome, and I would like to know why you are living in such conditions."

Sango's eyes welled up with tears, "my parents were taken by disease many years ago. I was providing for my little brother, but he has disappeared. I have been trying to work, but my boss beats me and refuses to pay me a living wage."

Kagome nodded, "would you like to live with me? I will allow you the ability to search for your brother forever. All you need to do is be loyal to me, for the rest of eternity."

Sango looked up at Kagome, her eyes wide. "Please ma'am, I'll do anything for a chance to save my brother." Kagome smiled and in a quick motion, pushed Sango's head to the side and sunk her teeth deep into the young, woman's neck. Sango didn't yell though. She just gasped softly, like a prisoner seeing the sun after living in a dark cell for years.

After a couple moments of feeding, Kagome felt Sango's body fall into unconsciousness. Without any effort, Kagome gathered the young woman in her arms and took off at a speed that made her invisible to most humans. Once at her own dwelling, Kagome set Sango down on the bed and went out again to find food for Sango. It was easy enough to find the girl's ex-boss. That night, Sango fed on the man who made her miserable. From that night on, Sango had been attached to Kagome's side, always loyal, but always lonely.

End Flashback

Kagome pulled herself from the bath, her body warmed almost to the temperature of a normal human. She smiled at the thought as she dried herself off with a large, black fluffy towel. She ran her fingers through her hair, so it fell into soft curls before pulling on the black dress. The dress showed off her long, slender legs, and Kagome pulled on two, thigh high, heeled, leather boots. Her light blue eyes and alabaster skin stood out in stark contrast from the deep black, and, with one more look in the mirror, Kagome went to find Inuyasha.


	16. Need

**LEMON WARNING! Do NOT read if you are not of age or are not comfortable with the content. **

Need

Kagome walked down the hallway, her heels clicking against the marble floors. The skirt swung behind her as she made her way down to the armory. It seemed like the place Inuyasha would be. He would always loved playing with swords, despite the fact he had no talent with them. Kagome chuckled darkly to herself. Stupid dog. She will show him where he belongs. Kagome approached the double doors of the armory, with two hands, she threw the doors open. She could smell Inuyasha's blood. Despite the sweetening effect of the werewolf virus running through his veins, his bloods still smelled vile as anything.

"Inuyasha!" she called. The amory was completely black as the doors swung closed behind her. No windows to let the light in. No torches were lit. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stepped into the black space. "You know the darkness won't hide you from me, so you might as well come out."

A giggle resounded throughout the space, raising the hairs on Kagome's arms. Instantly, she felt her fangs elongate as she snarled, her long fingers curled with tension. "Show yourself!" she yelled, looking around the space but could neither see nor sense anything.

"Naraku knew you would come here. That you would seek out your precious Inuyasha. The body of a God, but, unfortunately, sill the heart of a human. Are you still so weak, Kagome?"

Kagome recognized the voice immediately. "Kikyo. Where is Inuyasha?" Another giggle answered her.

"You are such a silly creature. Now, die," the last word came out as a whisper right next to Kagome's ear. Before Kagome could move, Kikyo stuck two long, black nails into each of Kagome's temples. Her body became paralyzed, and, the last thing Kagome remembered before losing consciousness was the doors of the armory being flung open.

The next thing Kagome was aware of was the taste of sweet blood on her tongue. It slid down her throat and into her belly, warming her entire body. On instinct, Kagome's fangs elongated and sunk into the soft flesh of the one she was feeding off of. Her victim growled deeply but did not pull the nectar away from her. Slowly, her mind began to clear, and the strength returned to her body. She did not, however, stop feeding. The taste was too sweet, too strong. She growled and sunk her teeth in further. At this point, another growl resounded from her feeder. Kagome's eyes opened and she looked up, right into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. Slowly, Kagome removed her fangs from what she now knew was his arm. Unable to resist, Kagome drew her tongue over the wound, cleaning up the last of the blood. Sesshoumaru drew in a sharp breath so quietly it was almost inaudible, but Kagome could hear his heartbeat pick up. She looked up at him.

***LEMON***

"Thank you…" she whispered. Her bright blue eyes met with gold again. He growled lightly to himself before wrapping one arm around her waist and one hand into her hair. He pulled her up to him, her legs opening to straddle his kneeling form, and he kissed her. It was rough as he growled hungrily, but Kagome didn't mind. She returned the kiss with as much passion, her hairs moving to his hair. Sesshoumaru turned his head, his tongue demanding entrance into Kagome's petite mouth. She opened obediently, and his tongue assaulted her mouth. His hands roamed down to her thighs before moving back up to her behind. His nails dug into the soft, exposed flesh. Without warning, Sesshoumaru's lips left Kagome's. She whined against the lost, but Sesshoumaru was immediately on her neck, kissing, licking, and biting the soft flesh that resided there.

Kagome moaned and her hands moved down to his shoulders. Her nails tore the fabric as Sesshoumaru leaned her back so she was lying on the floor. His left arm stroked her left thigh as his right arm moved up to her chest, ripping the dress off of her. Her breasts bounced slightly against the rough treatment causing Sesshoumaru to abandon her neck and move his devilish treatment to her left breast as his right hand rolled Kagome's nipple between two fingers. Kagome's back arched, her legs wrapping around Sesshoumaru's waist. She could feel the bulge in his pants rub against her core and she moaned, digging her nails deeper into his shoulders. Sesshoumaru switched his mouth to the other breast as his right hand moved down to slide in between Kagome's thighs. He was pleased to find no barrier there. He parted her lips and slid a finger into her. Kagome gasped at the contact and Sesshoumaru purred at her wetness.

"Sesshoumaru… please…" Kagome moaned. Sesshoumaru needed no other encouragement he pulled his dick out and held it against the entrance to her body. Kagome whined, "please." Sesshoumaru entered her in one swift motion. Kagome gasped but had no time to recover from the suddenness of the feeling as Sesshoumaru slid in and out of her slick folds. Kagome shuddered as an orgasm wracked through her body. Her hips bucked in rhythm with his, their bodies meeting with a wet slap with every thrust. Kagome's moans became louder as her orgasms grew louder. Just when she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness, Sesshoumaru leaned forward. He sunk his teeth deep into her neck, drawing the blood he had provided. Kagome felt him fill her with his seed before she finally succumb back into the darkness Sesshoumaru had awoken her from.


	17. The Crescent Moon

I own nothing.

The Crescent Moon Marks the Spot

Kagome woke with a start. She was her bed, well the bed Sesshoumaru had practically assigned to her. It was night-time, felt like it was just past midnight. Kagome breathed, no one was around. She was safe, and she was terribly hungry. Without a second thought, Kagome leapt out of her bed and exited to her balcony. She was still wearing her clothes from her encounter with Sesshoumaru. It was ripped, the top just barely covering her breasts. Kagome shifted from one foot to another and her teeth lightly bit down on her lower lip. Kagome growled at herself. She was not some virgin child. She was practically sexual desire perfected. Her stomach growled again, and, without a second thought, Kagome jumped over the railing of her balcony and into the night.

As Kagome darted through the woods surrounding Sesshoumaru's estate, she could hear the animals in the woods fleeing from her. For a moment she thought of chasing one, but animal blood would not be enough. She needed a human. Kagome began walking as she came into a relatively small city. She smell of blood and lust was heavy in the air. Kagome's pink tongue darted out through her red lips. She could practically taste the delicious blood she would have soon. The smell of lust and the sound of a heavy beat indicated to Kagome that, a club was a few block away. She decided to walk there, maybe she would find a suitable prospect on the way. As she walked, her mind wandered to Sesshoumaru. She tried to convince herself it was just his delicious blood that drew her to him. Some part of her, however, realized that she was tired of being alone. She had Sango, but, somehow, it was no longer enough.

Kagome didn't bother to wait on line at the club. Instead, she just turned into mist and entered through the vents. After materializing herself in the bathroom, Kagome strode into the club. Instantly, she noticed something was off. All the men looked at her, but their eyes quickly widened before they diverted their eyes. Kagome growled before locking eyes with one guy in the room. He didn't quite fit in, wearing khakis and a polo shirt in a club filled mostly with denim and leather. Kagome smiled at him, knowing he was already under her control. Slowly, he approached her, offering his hand. She took it, and he spun her around, pressing her back against his chest. They moved together, their hips swinging to the fast beat of the club. Slowly, other men moved closer, dancing with them. The boy behind her smelled like soap. She turned around, pushing her hips into his and placing her lips at his ear. "Name"

"Houjo," he groaned. She nodded and began walking out of the club. He followed, his eyes glazed over with lust. She continued walking slow enough to allow him to stay at her heels. Soon, they came across a dark alley. Kagome couldn't hear anyone nearby, so she swung around, grabbed HOujo by his collar and threw him into the alley. He crashed noisily into the trashcans at the end of the alley. Kagome scrunched her nose, silently wishing he still smelled like soap. Houjo got up and walked over to her. The trance she had put him in blocked the pain from his mind. He was bleeding. His blood was sweet, and a smile crawled across Kagome's lips. A virgin… delicious. Kagome put her hands on his shoulder, licking a line from collarbone to his jawline. He moaned and quivered under her touch. He smelled like lust and fear. Perfect, Kagome smiled, pulling back to look him in the eye as her fangs elongated. However, when she went to look in his eyes, there was nothing to look at. His body slumped to the ground, a bloody mess with no head. Kagome immediately dropped into a defensive stance, a growl ripped through her throat. She was answered with a line of werewolves stepping forwards.

They bowed, and Kagome relaxed slightly, straightening to her full height. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, licking the left over blood from her fingers.

"We were sent to retrieve you, my lady. You are not to feed from another male." Kagome's eyebrow raised, a small frown marring her features.

"He has no right," she scoffed as she began to walk away. She would find another meal, but she was stopped when one of the werewolves darted in front of her. He was immediately in a low bow, holding a mirror out in front of him. She chuckled, "and you expect me to use this how? You do realize that vampires do not have reflections."

"It is a special mirror, my lady." Kagome took the mirror, somewhat curious about her own appearance. She slowly raised it, stopped suddenly when she noticed a black, crescent shaped moon above her left collarbone where her neck met her shoulder. A savage growl ripped through her throat.

"What the fuck is this?"

The werewolves looked at one another, trying to decide how to answer. "It is my mating mark," stated Sesshoumaru as he landed in front of her. Without a second of hesitation, Kagome slapped him across the face.


	18. Miroku

I don't own anything. I KNOW this doesn't get to what's gunna happen with sesshie and Kags buuuuut it needed to be told at some point. :-) Enjoy!

P.S. There will be another update within the next week!

Miroku

Sesshoumaru's head snapped to the side, long scratches marred his cheeks, the blood leaking freely from them. "How could you?" she screamed. "I am not one of your servants for you to take and leave as you wish! I am the Queen of the Vampires. This could be war…" The last word faded as a strange pulse echoed through Kagome's body. It came from the mark, and pulsed, like a heartbeat. Somehow, it calmed Kagome's rage. She knew she should be angry, but she just couldn't. Sesshoumaru still hadn't moved, his head turned to the side, eyes closed. He took a deep breath through his mouth before turning to look at her. Kagome took a step back when she saw the bright red color that occupied his eyes.

"You are my mate now. There will be no wars between us." That was all he said before turning and walking away. Unfortunately, he only got about four steps before Kagome's stomach gave a large growl, calling his attention back to her. Sesshoumaru looked at her stomach, his eyes still red. In the space of two heartbeats, he had gone and returned again, holding an unconscious man in his hands. Kagome's head cocked to the side as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, her question not needing to be asked. "You will feed off of the males I provide for you. I am your mate. I will provide for you. They, however, may not touch you, and you may not kill them." Kagome frowned, hunting was her favorite activity, but the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes told her this was no time to argue with him. She nodded and took the man from her, sinking her fangs into him. He tasted sweet, not virgin sweet, but healthy. He would easily survive giving a couple pints of blood.

Once she had taken all she thought this poor man could give, she slowly removed her fangs from him. Her tongue darted quickly across her lips, taking in the last of the man's life-giving blood. Sesshoumaru was staring at her. His eyes were still mostly red, but flecks of gold were starting to appear. "So…" Kagome began, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. "Are you going to go home now?" Sesshoumaru made a noise that was somewhere between a chuckle and a groan before he gathered her in his arms and began carrying her bridal style. Kagome's body tensed, but the mark on her neck pulsed again, soothing her body. There were, she supposed, much worse things than being carried by a gorgeous werewolf. Kagome frowned at herself, since when did she see werewolves as gorgeous. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. His long silver hair framed his perfectly chiseled face. It was a bit like sculptured marble. Kagome smiled as she thought of Michelangelo's David. The mark on her neck pulsed again, and Kagome felt herself leaning against Sesshoumaru's chest. In this position, she could hear more than just his heartbeat. She could hear the blood rushing through his veins, each blood cell bouncing off the inside of the veins that contained them. It had been eons since she had been this close to a living creature. In fact, that creature was Miroku.

Flashback:

Kagome was running through the streets of Bath, England. The year was 1715 and the city stunk with the smell of mineral water, but it was the only way Kagome could stay in such a large city without her bloodlust taking over. She kept running, a group of men were chasing her. They thought she was a witch. A witch! They wish, she thought darkly. Just as she was about to turn around and fight, a door opened, and Kagome was pulled into a small building. She was held tightly to the chest of a male, a live male, blood rushing in his veins, calling to her. "How did such a beautiful woman get herself into so much trouble?" He cooed.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide. Was this man insane? He just smiled down at her, before leaning close, his lips brushing against her ear. "I know what you are. I want in."

Yes, Kagome thought, definitely insane. "You know not of what you speak." She said. Kagome straightened herself and smoothed out her gown.

"You are a vampire. Well, the vampire I believe I should say. By the gods, you are beautiful," the strange man said, kissing her neck. Kagome could almost laugh, she was being seduced by a human.

"Who are you? And why did you help me?"

"Miroku, at your service. I suppose last names are irrelevant to you." He stated matter-of-factly. Kagome snorted. "I helped you because I want to be one of you." Kagome listened to his heartbeat. It was strong, but there was something about his scent that was off. Why did he want to die?

"You have no right to simply demand that I change you," Kagome snapped. She tried to move away without harming him, but Miroku took this opportunity to bite his lip. A small droplet of blood blossomed from the wound. Kagome immediately stopped moving. She let out a low growth before moving so quickly, Miroku never saw her move. She was attached to his jugular, sucking for all she was worth. He barely had anything left in him when she managed to pry her jaws from him. He woke up hours later, smiling, hungry, and horny. Kagome never found out what was wrong with him, but she was never one to pry.

End Flashback.


	19. Leaving

As always, I own nothing. Enjoy! 3 Noitcelfer

Leaving

Kagome was snapped out of her flashback by the sudden removal of the very chest she was leaning on. She felt the springs of a bed decompress beneath her. She looked up to Sesshoumaru's face. His eyes had almost completely reverted back to gold, but they seemed to be more occupied with looking out the window than at her. "Sesshoumaru…" she began. She wasn't sure what to say. Once again, the mark on her shoulder was preventing her from resorting to the anger that this situation seemed to be calling for. She could tell Sesshoumaru's heart was beating faster than usual… anger? … nerves? What was he feeling? She was on the verge of begging him to speak when his golden eyes finally met hers.

"I got caught in the moment… my apologies… I will fix…this," he stated coldly, his hand moving casually in Kagome's direction, before turning and walking towards the door. He paused by the door, shifting from his left foot to his right, almost as if he was going to turn around. He didn't though… instead he said, "till then, you should stay at my estate." Kagome stared at the door long after Sesshoumaru closed it behind him. Feelings she thought she had long since buried somehow bubbled to the surface. Here she was, queen of an entire race of supernatural creatures, and she was still made to feel inadequate by a man… or werewolf.

"Of course it was a mistake," Kagome whispered to herself harshly. "Don't be so… human." Kagome bit her lip as tears began to well up in her eyes. She shook her head, hoping the tears would go away, but this motion only caused them to fall freely. The blood of her tears tinted her lap red as she looked down. He tears fell, and dried, leaving what almost looked like a rose print across the skin of Kagome's pale thighs as she kneeled in the king sized bed. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, silently crying to herself, but, eventually, the door opened. She could hear his heart beating, but the scent of the blood running down her face blocked out her ability to discern his identity. If it was Sesshoumaru, she wasn't sure she could face him yet.

"Why are you crying?" A familiar voice said from the door. Kagome looked up, a lone tear falling from her eye to stain her cheek. Inuyasha leaned against the door, a frown marring his face. He was wearing black basketball shorts a red wife beater. Somehow, his silver hair seemed to glow in the moonlight flowing in from Kagome's window. His arms were crossed across his chest, and Kagome noticed as his claws dug into his skin, not quite drawing blood. Inuyasha was staring at the mark on her shoulder. "So you're the bastards fuck toy now… Suits you." Kagome growled, but it came out more like a strangled cry.

"Fuck you." It was all she could manage without her voice breaking. Inuyasha laughed at her. A deep throated laugh.

"I mean, you were ugly as a human, but at least you weren't a slut. I mean, now that I see you like this, who knows who you were fucking on the side."

"Get out."

"Of what? My house?" he laughed at her again as he moved towards her. Kagome leaned back, torn between fight and flight. Inuyasha suddenly moved much faster, his hands closing around her arms. His tongue was against her cheek, licking up the trail of blood from her crying. "Kagome…" he whispered huskily in her eyes. The sound of her name snapped her out of her stupor. Kagome lifted a foot, and licked Inuyasha right in the chest. She could hear the air leave his chest as he flew back. He landed outside the door. Quickly, Kagome scrambled off the bed, slamming the door closed. Without another thought, Kagome quickly left her room, leaping over the balcony once again. She was running through the woods. The destination wasn't important, only the distance. She ran for over an hour, before she heard a noise behind her. Her head snapped around so fast that she lost her balance. As she fell, she felt her body twist, and, instead of landing on the forest floor, on her side, she landed face first on something that was hard but not quite hard.

"I told you to stay put," Sesshoumaru groaned from beneath her. Kagome pushed herself up, but his hands held her hips securely. As a result, Kagome ended up straddling Sesshoumaru, a small blush growing across her cheeks. She tried to stand again.

"Please… Just let me go," Kagome whimpered. She could feel her sorrow growing in her chest again, and she was desperate to get away before her tears began to fall.

"You're mine… I cannot simply let you go," he stated. His voice was cold and very matter-of-fact. Kagome shook her head, a tear dripped down her face.

"You don't want me. You said this was a mistake," she said quietly, willing her voice not to break. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment, his head turning to the side like a dog that hears a strange noise.

"I don't recall saying it was a mistake." Kagome blinked at him.

"But you didn't mean to…"

"I did what I wanted," he said, slowly sitting up, his hands still firmly on Kagome's waist. He leaned towards her slowly. Kagome's eyelashes fluttered shut, preparing for his kiss. When he suddenly stopped, he drew a deep breath into his lungs, and let out a long growl that made the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck strand straight up on end. "Why do you smell like him?"

"Who?" Kagome's foggy mind couldn't figure out what he could be talking about. Sesshoumaru's hands tightened around her waist. The pain washed away the fog from her mind. "He… he came in my room. He knew that I had become your fuck toy…" Sesshoumaru cut her off before she could go any further.

"You are my mate. As such, you deserve respect. He had no right to speak to you, must less say anything less than respectful… or… lick you?" He growled, his eyes flashing between red and gold. Kagome was surprised to see and feel the anger begin to radiate off of him. She began to feel the mark on her shoulder burning, a growing intensity that soon grew so painful that she let out a whimper and put her hand over the mark, trying to rub the sensation away. Quickly, Sesshoumaru gained a hold of his anger, and he moved her hand away to look at his mark. The pain soon ebbed, leaving behind the soft pulsing Kagome had experienced earlier.

"You need to explain this to me," she whispered, knowing he would be able to hear her.

"you're my mate. My life partner… One is supposed to court a female until she accepts your proposal… not just claim her," Sesshoumaru stated. "I will remove it." Kagome nodded.

"What if it doesn't come off?" she asked. Sesshoumaru allowed an eyebrow to raise at her question, but he still answered her.

"Then we will share a lifeline, we will be able to feel each other's feelings and, to some degree, influence those feelings. You've already begun to realize this part of…" He trailed off for a minute, his claws tightening ever so slightly on Kagome's hips. "You can never be with another man, and this Sesshoumaru can never be with another woman. The pain of such an act would kill both of us." Kagome blinked at him. What was he thinking? Then, it hit her… He was nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" He looked slightly shocked at her question, but he answered her nonetheless.

"This Sesshoumaru is not used to explaining himself… much less to someone who was forced into such a situation."

"I slept with you of my own free will," Kagome said, confused.

"But this is more than that… Don't you understand? Now, you cannot leave me." Kagome opened her mouth to respond when her cell phone rang.


End file.
